No Love
by BelieveHopeLove
Summary: AU/OOCness Sasuke's back! Typical right? Well, he brought Karin with him. Fun fun. If you like Karin, don't read. Rating's accurate so you've been warned.
1. Welcome home?

*Naruto does not belong to me, nor will it ever.

The big buzz today around town was that a former trader was coming back. Sakura just frowned at her reflection as she hated herself for being happy and wanting to look good for him. A knock at her small house's door brought her out of her thoughts as she shouted down the stairs "Come on in Ino!"

Her best friend walked upstairs quickly to see Sakura standing in a towel finally done straightening her hair out of its waves.

She frowned at Ino's knowing smile.

"Oh shut up Ino, it's not like that."

"Oh come on Forehead-chan, you can't hide from me."

Sakura sighed as she put her brush down and scavenged her closet for a pair of short white shorts and dark green tank top. She slipped her shoes into white flip flops and picked up her headband, tying it in the same way she did when she graduated from the ninja academy. She looked at her self and compared it to the picture on the end table behind her. No longer did she have a slightly chubby face, now it was more defined, but still soft.

"Sakura, you look fine!" Ino tried reassuring her.

Sakura just smiled to her best friend and they linked arms knowing full well that in an hour, their lives will change yet again.

"Sakura!"

She looked down from the tree branch she was sitting on to see Naruto smiling at her.

"Sakura, he's coming back! He'll be here in a few minutes LET'S GO!"

Sakura smiled at him and jumped down knowing all too well the butterflies in her stomach weren't from the fall, and she hated it.

The Rookie 9 had been the first to be in line at the gates, forming a wide horseshoe with Sakura and Naruto in the middle.

They weren't waiting two minutes when the gates opened to reveal Sasuke Uchiha and a red head girl beside him. Sakura looked her up and down. A few inches taller than Sakura, bright red hair and matching eyes, ugly glasses, and was sort of chubby. Sakura looked at Sasuke and noted that he was the same height as Naruto and his hair had grown shaggier. He looked her dead in the eye but she didn't back down. His body looked distant but Sakura had a knack for reading his eyes. They told her that he was confused and upset, but yet relieved. They took a step in together and Naruto was the first to take a step toward him. They looked each other in the eye and Naruto reached out his hand. Sasuke looked at it for a second before grabbing it, and Naruto pulled him to him in a man hug. Sasuke gave a small smile and then looked at her. She stepped up to him and with a deep breath slapped him across the face. When he looked at her stunned she gave him a bear hug just to make sure it really was him. She didn't expect him to hug back, but she was surprised when he rested one hand on her hip and the other on her head.

"You grew your hair out."

He whispered into her hair. She just nodded before pulling away.

They stepped back and the rest of the Rookie 9 crowed in their own way greeted him before finally asking who the now pissed off girl was beside him.

He rubbed his head and introduced her as Karin, his teammate.

Sakura knew of his other team, but the acknowledgement still stung in her heart.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, that's all I am to you?"

She gave a fake pout that made her look even more like a pug.

He apologized to her quietly and stated she was his girlfriend. Suddenly, the group's eyes went from Karin, Sakura, and Sasuke. Sakura straightened herself up and appeared to look unfazed. Just then Sai made himself known by hanging his arm around her shoulders.

He looked at her, than at Karin.

"Hey ugly, who's the chubs?"

Sakura giggled despite herself finding Sai's presence comforting after that comment.

Karin visibly faltered and clenched her fists at her sides.

"What did you say?"

He straightened up and looked her in the eye.

"I wasn't talking directly to you chubs-"

"I am NOT fat!"

"Are you kidding me? Just look at your self."

She ran towards him but he, as the rest of the crowd, side stepped her as she zoomed past him and then turn around to charge again, like a bull.

He side stepped her again.

"Karin."

Sasuke spoke so coldly, she stopped immediately and her demeanor changed to a flirtatious one.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"You're making a fool of yourself."

She just nodded like a good dog and stood at his side, only slightly behind him, clearly showing the world he dominated the relationship.

"You," he turned to Sai "just who are you?"

Sai fake grinned at him.

"I'm your replacement!"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other as a look flashed over Sasuke's face.

"You could never replace me."

With that he crossed his arms and Tsunade walked up to the group.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are to meet me for court in three hours. Until then Sakura will take you and your thing to the hospital for a check up."

Sakura looked at Karin who frowned but could tell to not mess with Tsunade.

She walked over to Sasuke and tugged on his elbow.

"Sasuke, follow me."

She walked forward knowing he'd follow her. She kept her back straight walking gracefully.

She made Karin wait outside the room in the hallway as she closed the door and buttoned her sterile lab coat Tsunade had made for her when she finished her medical training. It had her name stitched above her left breast, over her heart, in pink lettering. She washed her hands and put on gloves as she took out a thermometer and stuck a plastic covering on it.

"Open up."

He refused to open his mouth.

"Sasuke."

She gave him a look until he opened his mouth slightly.

She gently put the thermometer in his mouth and waited for the beep. His temperature was normal. She grabbed the pressure cuff on the wall and fitted it on his arm. She put her stethoscope in her ears and placed the circle end on the bend of his elbow as she pumped air into the cuff. After marking down his BP was normal, she took her gloves off and explained her next procedure.

"Sasuke, I need you to trust me." 

He gave her a confused look.

"How long do you use your sharingan at a time?"

He paused for a second before answering.

"I haven't really needed to use it. Unless there's a fight, so, I'm thinking a few hours."

"Has anything changed in your regular vision?"

"No."

She took out a small light and asked him to trace his eyes with it. He followed it just fine.

"Now, this is where the trust comes in. I need you to close your eyes and not activate your sharingan until I tell you."

He just nodded as she placed her middle fingers on each side of his head and concentrated her chakra into healing whatever damage had been done by the sharingan.

"Okay, now."

She felt a sharp fire enter her chakra flow as she invaded the sharingan and made sure no damage had been done there.

She straightened up and wrote more things on her clipboard.

"Alright Sasuke, strip down for me to your boxers. I have to leave the room real quick so I'll give you some privacy."

She didn't even look at him as she opened the door and leaned against it after it was closed with a sigh.

"What's wrong with him?"

She looked up at the girl named Karin. She was giving her a hard look.

"I can't tell you that without Sasuke's permission. But I assure you, he's fine."

She crossed her arms.

"I want to see him."

"You can when I'm done."

"He's not done know? Why are you out here then?"

"I'm giving him privacy to undress."

"WHAT!"

"Karin."

He was standing in the doorway.

"Sasuke-kun!"

She was blushing. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"I take it your done? Alright go sit on the bed I'll be there in a bit."

He turned around and she closed the door slightly.

"I want to see you next, just so I know you're not allergic to anything in the village and give you a physical too."

She just looked away and Sakura rolled her eyes.

She opened the door again and closed it as she went to rewash her hands and put gloves on.

"Alright Sasuke, I'm going to check your reflexes and then take some blood samples. After that, you can go."

He just nodded at her and she started hitting his knees with her rubber hammer. After drawing the standard order of the draw she untied the rubber band around his upper arm and band aided the draw site.

"Alright, we're done. If you want, you can stay while I give Karin's physical. It'll be shorter than yours but I'm sure you want to see her."

He just looked away from her and dressed.

She opened the door and took off her gloves.

"Karin, you can come in now."

No sooner had she said that Karin had rushed in and checked Sasuke over in a frantic manor. Sakura put on a fresh pair of gloves and checked her vitals like she had Sasuke's and took blood. She finished up her chart for Karin and told her to step on the scale. Karin gave her a look but complied anyways. Sakura balanced the weight and marked it down on her chart.

"Karin, I need you to trust me when it comes to this jutsu okay?"

Karin refused.

"Karin," Sasuke interfered "trust her, she's a doctor. She can't legally harm you in here."

Sakura smirked and sat Karin on the bed before performing a few hand signs and mentally sighed. She wasn't pregnant. Just fat, thank god.

"What was that for?"

"Allergies."

"And the blood?"

"To have in our system should we ever need to give you a blood transfusion."

Karin just nodded.

Sakura removed her gloves and pulled Sasuke aside.

"Naruto and I cleaned your estate head to toe so it should be fit to live in. If you head to Ino's flower and tailor shop she can take your measurements and have you a suit tailored in time for court."

He just nodded at her before leaving.

She sighed as she called her nurse button and handed one of them her clip board. She cleaned up the room a bit before heading to the lounge and hanging up her lab coat to go report to Tsunade.

_I hate clinic duty._

She walked the streets of town heading for the Hokage tower just thinking about Sasuke's return. _It'd probably be better if that cow wasn't with him._ Sakura didn't get it; she was skinnier, prettier, and smarter. But yet, Sasuke still didn't want her. She looked down at her body noting her nice full chest and flat stomach from years of training.

"Forehead-chan!"

Sakura paused in step realizing she had walked in front of Ino's shop and said girl was calling her. But she wasn't alone, Sasuke was with her smirking obviously because of her nickname. Sakura walked to Ino with a smile on her face.

"What do you want Pig?"

Ino giggled before handing her the measuring tape to her.

"Sasuke-kun's pet dog won't let me touch him. Can you take his measurements while I distract her?" 

Sakura just sighed and shook her head yes.

She took the tape and measured his chest, pant in-seam and out-seam along with his arm in-seam and out-seam. She recorded his measurements on a sticky note for Ino before standing on her tip toes and measured around his head.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Just wondering if your head's gotten bigger since the last time you've been back to Konoha."

He rolled his eyes at her and she wound the tape around her first to fingers and set the tape on the sticky note.

"Sakura, can we-"

"I have to get going, I'll see you around."

Sakura left in a hurry, not even saying bye to Ino.

When she walked into Tsunade's office she saw the elder woman sitting on the window.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura, how is he?"

"He's fine. His vitals checked out and I fixed what small vision problem he had with and without his sharingan."

Tsunade nodded still deep in thought.

"This court is going to be hard for you Sakura, be prepared for that."

Sakura just nodded knowing she was the main character witness next to Naruto. They both talked about it for weeks on end.

"Tsunade-sama, can I ask-"

"You know I can't answer you. About any of it. Just know everything will be okay."

The elder woman sat up and pulled Sakura into a hug while petting her hair.

"You are me in every way and form Sakura, I would die before I saw you hurt okay?"

Sakura nodded her head, fighting back her tears.

"Would you do me a favor and get ready. I need you and Naruto to escort Sasuke to court."

Again Sakura nodded leaving through the window and jumping on rooftops to get to her house faster. She scavenged through her closet and found a black pencil skirt and a dark green silky button up shirt tucked into it, only a few buttons undone. She found a pair of black high heels and pulled her hair into a high yet loose pony tail, with her bangs shaping her face. They were told to leave their headbands at home. She automatically felt naked without it.

She walked to Naruto's who lived closer to her than Sasuke. He had called her saying they'd all meet up there. When she walked in the door she found them both with their shirts tucked in but struggling with their ties.

"Sakura-chan, I can't do it!"

He whined at her and she just smiled as she stepped closer to tie his tie. She turned around to see Sasuke giving them a weird look. She shrugged it off before stepping forward and helping him with his tie too.

"Hey pink bitch, what do you think you're doing?"

Sakura, who still had her hands on Sasuke's newly tied tie turned around to face a mad Karin dressed in a blain black dress.

"Oops sorry Sasuke, didn't know your dog had jealously issues."

"Dog?"

"Enough, both of you."

It wasn't Sasuke though, it was Naruto. 

"Sasuke coming back should be a happy occasion but we have to go to court now so Sasuke if your girlfriend can't calm down she has to stay here. Don't make them give you a harsher punishment."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Karin's hand and drug her to Naruto's spare bedroom.

Sakura looked at Naruto and they shared a look but smiled when they heard Karin exclaim in anger. Soon after Sasuke walked out and with a small "Let's go." They left.

A/N : What do you think? Like I said, a bit of an AU and probably some OOCness, but hopefully not too much. This is a test run chapter but I'm already starting the next. Review if you like, until then bye bye!


	2. Sasuke, your dog got loose

*Naruto does not belong to me, nor will it ever.

Sakura walked into court with Sasuke and Naruto on either side of her. Sasuke was sat behind a table while Sakura and Naruto were sat behind him. Sakura smiled as the whole Rookie 9 showed up behind them. Wait, where was Lee? Ino gave her thumbs up in encouragement. Sakura smiled at her before turning in.

_Uchiha Sasuke vs. Konoha_

It sounded so harsh.

The person against Sasuke was Lee. Sakura immediately felt mad. She and Lee had dated and she _knew_ how much he hated Sasuke.

"Your honor, I would like to state I have no physical evidence of Sasuke's betrayal affecting the town. I do, however, have emotional evidence."

"The court notes said evidence when proof is shown."

"I would like to call Uzamaki Naruto to the stand."

Naruto stood up and was sworn in under oath and sat down.

"Mr. Uzamaki, can you please share the events leading up to Sasuke's departure as you saw them, starting with the chunin exams."

Naruto nodded before speaking in such a monotone voice, it gave Sakura chills. He explained in detail the accounts of the forest of death and the encounter with Orochimaru, the curse seal, and the battle for the scrolls. He talked about Sasuke's change and their battles trying to get him to come home.

"Mr. Uzamaki, are you telling me that your best friend tried to kill you?"

"You don't understand what it's like to have everyone judge you, do you Lee? No one left to raise you, your heart filled with such hate for society and yet you strive to prove yourself to it. Sasuke tried to be stronger than his brother in all the wrong ways. Itachi was able to kill his entire family without batting an eye, Sasuke couldn't do it. Instead, he tried to make us hate him. Sasuke has never told me this himself, but he's my best friend. I don't know if he knows this, but I can never hate him. You hear that you bastard? You can kill me, and I can never bring myself to hate you. You're like my brother, hell, you are my brother. And when we train next, I'm kicking your ass."

Lee sighed and gave Kakashi the time to question.

"I have no further questions your honor. The witness has proven himself and I move for him to be dismissed."

"Motion granted. Mr. Uzamaki, you may sit. Call the next witness Kakashi."

"I would like to call Haruno Sakura to the stand."

Sakura sighed and stepped up to the stand and was sworn in.

"Sakura, if you would please tell us what happened the night Sasuke left."

Sakura took a deep breath and started her story.

"I was tossing and turning in bed wondering why I felt dread fall over me. I quickly dressed and ran down the streets toward the gates, I didn't know what I was going to find, but I wasn't prepared for it to be Sasuke. He'd been acting weird lately. I was afraid he'd do something drastic but I never pictured him leaving. I asked him to stay, but he refused. But then, I asked to go with him. I don't know why, but I figured if I left too then I'd know he'd be okay. The last thing he ever said that night was 'thank you'. He knocked me unconscious and I woke up the next morning knowing that it wasn't a dream."

"Sakura, do you care about him?"

"At the time I could declare to the world I was in love with him. I would do anything for him. And to this day, I still would. Sasuke saw me as an annoying girl who followed him around like a dog. At the time, I really was. Currently, I care about Sasuke. I want to hate him some days but I can't."

"No further questions your honor."

Lee stood up with a determined look on his face.

"Sakura, you're telling me the boy you cared about left you on a bench for anything to happen and yet you love him?"

"I care about him."

"The same boy who couldn't care less what you thought or said."

"Yes."

"The same boy you would've risked your life for?

"He had already risked his life for me on different occasions."

"Name one please."

"The forest of death; He saved us all from a group of sound ninja while Naruto was passed out and I was exhausted from defeating another sound ninja."

"But see that wasn't just you, it was all of you."

"Our first mission to the water country, he jumped in front of me to defend me when a group of rogue ninjas attacked." 

"But was it only those two times? I remember you saving him more than once."

"I have, because I cared for him."

"Those feelings are gone now?'

"No, I admitted already that I care for him."

"But do you love him?"

The whole room went still.

"Yes, I do, but not in the same sense."

"No further questions."

"Very well, a five minute recess has been issued as the jury and I will make a decision."

Tsunade pounded the gravel and everyone stood to get up.

Sakura stepped down and Naruto was by her side immediately.

"He was harsh on you."

"Yeah, but we all know why."

He nodded at her and Ino came up and gave her a hug.

She looked over Ino's shoulder and saw Karin was sitting in the back.

"How long has she been here?"

Naruto followed her eyes.

"She's concealing her chakra. There's no telling."

Sakura sighed and applied a small amount of chakra to her temples to help relieve her headache.

She turned to her left as a chakra spiked and saw Lee and Sasuke in a full on stare.

She walked up to Sasuke and put her hand on his shoulder, bringing her mouth to his ear.

"You have other things to worry about than Lee, the dog got out."

He turned around in his chair and glared at Karin who was smiling and waving at him. She hurried over and leaned over the banister that separated the rest of the room.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! I figured you needed me for support when you get kicked out of town and finally see it my way."

Sakura raised her eyebrow at Sasuke.

"If you wanted kicked out you should've let me know. I wouldn't have defended you worth shit."

Sakura walked away to go find Kakashi and Guy talking. 

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, you did a good job."

"Thanks Sakura, but how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Sakura just waved her hand in a so, so manor at him.

"What do you think he'll get?"

"I already know, this was just to see how well you and Naruto could defend him."

"WHAT."

"Keep it down Sakura; no one's supposed to know."

Sakura found herself gritting her teeth as she returned to court.

"We find Uchiha Sasuke guilty of leaving the village, but found no betrayal to the village evident. We here by order Mr. Uchiha to be guarded at all times for three months by Haruno Sakura. Living arrangements must be agreed without court order. Case Dismissed. But on a side note, Karin whatever your name is, you are a guest to this village but are not exempt from the rules. You cause any trouble, and I will personally see that you will never step foot in this village again. Court adjourned.

Sakura sighed as she took off her high heels and walked barefoot in the streets with Sasuke and a complaining Karin behind her. Sasuke was trying to console Karin but yet she was still very upset. Sakura unlocked the door to her townhouse and walked upstairs to change into cotton red shorts and a black tank top. She put some socks and sneakers on and started packing up her suitcase.

"You're staying at the estate?"

She didn't even bother turning around.

"My house is too small. Besides, I get to live in a huge house for free? Who'd pass that up?" 

He chuckled at her.

"Listen, what Karin said back in the court-"

"Sorry you didn't get your wish-"

"I wanted to come back and stay. She wants to live back in her home town."

"Why doesn't she? She's just a guest here."

"Sakura-"

"No one wants her here Sasuke."

"I know."

Silence filled her room and Sakura continued packing up some clothes and a few other things. She grabbed her keys and walked passed him to go down the stairs and lock her front door. Karin was giving everyone the silent treatment while they walked to the estate.

No matter how many times she came here, she never gets over how big and beautiful it was. Sasuke placed her in the very next room to his. She started putting her clothes away and when she was done she found him looking at the books on his bookshelf.

"Sasuke, did you want to train?"

He turned around to face her with a boy like grin she's never seen before.

The Uchiha's have their own training grounds and Sakura walked a few feet and turned to face Sasuke.

"Don't go easy on me Sasuke; I swear you'll regret it."

He just smirked at her before charging at her with a series of swift punches and kicks, most of which she blocked. She dealt a few back which he blocked them all.

It went on for a good ten minutes for a frustrated Karin interrupted them. 

"Sasuke, I'M your training partner!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Look BITCH if you want to fight him go right a head, but I still have to be here."

"Says who!"

"The court dumb ass!"

Karin rushed at her with a punch that Sakura caught with her fist and flipped Karin over her head. Karin hurriedly got up and tried throwing a punch in Sakura's face which Sakura blocked again. Sasuke grabbed her arm to stop her next attempt.

"Karin, knock it off."

"But Sasuke-"

"No, Sakura is supposed to be with me always, so why not train?"

"Because, you train with ME-"

"We need to talk."

Sakura watched them walk away and gave it a few seconds before she followed. She walked into the house and noted they were talking in hushed tones in the living room as she went into the kitchen. She searched Sasuke's fridge and realized there was no food what's so ever so she went to grab a glass and found none.

_Okay, we need to go shopping._

She turned to go shower real quick to wash whatever sweat she built up during the small work out. She put on some old pair of Naruto's sweatpants she kept from years ago and a black beater. Slipping her feet into flip flops she went into the living room to find Karin on one side of the couch and Sasuke on the other, clearly not talking.

"Uh Sasuke, we need to go shopping for dishes and food."

He looked up at her and stood to go shower but his eyes lingered on her pants. She rolled her eyes and sat on an arm chair far from Karin.

"I hate you."

Sakura looked at her.

"Why?"

"I have to move out into a hotel when you guys leave. Because of you, he wants me out."

"I seriously doubt it's because of me."

"He looks at you differently than he does me."

"Yeah because you're his girlfriend and I'm his friend."

"You don't understand."

Sakura threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Listen Karin, I don't like you and you don't like me. We're both very clear on that, but I will be the bigger person and call a truce for Sasuke's sake."

Karin gave her a look.

"I'll agree if you get me a place to stay."

Sakura grabbed her cell phone and dialed her land lord. Truth was she rented the town house.

"Hello, Mr. Yamoto? Yes, this is Haruno Sakura and I was wondering if a friend of mine could rent the apartments near the Hokage Tower for a few months. Yeah? Okay, is tonight alright? Okay, will do."

She closed the call and told Karin that she needed a down payment first thing tomorrow morning, but could move in tonight. Karin just nodded and they went into Sasuke's room to pack up what she had, which wasn't much. But the bitch was loaded with cash. Sakura told her where the apartments were and Karin left with a slam of the front door.

"Did she finally leave?"

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke in a pair of blue sweats and a naked chest, towel in hand.

"You sound relieved Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Will you please get dressed so we can leave before dinner?"

He left the room to finish changing.

She dialed Naruto's number not aware Sasuke was standing behind her.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what are you doing for dinner?"

She didn't sense him get closer.

\

"Well, we have to go shopping for supplies and food but I was thinking just saving the food for tomorrow and instead getting Sasuke some ramen just like old times."

She had to move the phone away from her ear as he started shouting in happiness.

"Alright we'll see you two in an hour okay?"

She hung up and turned around to be face to chest with Sasuke.

"Ano, Sasuke?' 

"Shouldn't we be going?"

She nodded her head and they walked out of the estate side by side but with a distance between them. They walked along the street picking out little things like a set of plates here and a set of glassware there. Soon they found themselves just wondering the streets in silence before Sakura's phone beeped. She responded to a text. A few more minutes of this Sasuke had enough.

"Why the hell does that even work here?"

"Sasuke you are behind the times you know that?"

"Hn."

"Let's get you a phone!"

He just looked at her.

She grabbed one hand and dragged him to the cell phone carrier they had locally.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!"

She smiled wide at him not even noticing what she said or how his face immediately softened. He let her drag him to the place and she found him a phone that he'd like.

It was time to meet Naruto and Hinata for dinner so they walked there and she plugged number after number into his phone. He ordered for the both of them and Sakura's heart warmed at the fact that he still knew her favorite food. She rolled her eyes at herself and noted that he still had a girlfriend.

Naruto was quick to join them with Hinata at his side as quiet as ever.

"Hey teme!"

"Baka."

They smiled at each other before digging into their ramen, seeing who could eat the fastest. In record time they both finished within seconds of each other.

"I won teme!"

"No, you baka I did!"

"Boys," she stated only halfway done with her own bowl "you both finished at the same time."

They looked at each other before ordering a new bowl.

When it arrived they gave each other a hard stare.

"You're going down Naruto."

"Bring it on Sasuke."

They dove in seemingly never taking a breath.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Hinata but both couldn't hold back a smile. Naruto hadn't been acting like himself in a long time and with Sasuke back, everything seemed normal again.

But not for long.

"Sasuke-kun, you never told me you were going out tonight!"

Karin just had to show up.

He chocked on his food a bit causing him precious seconds and lost against Naruto.

"Ha! I won and you lost!"

Hinata scolded him silently. He turned to see Sasuke glaring at Karin.

"Sakura, go home. Karin and I have to talk."

"Can't do that Sasuke, you know I have to go with you everywhere."

"I don't care, leave."

Sakura threw down some money and apologized to Naruto and Hinata.

She stormed after Sasuke and stepped in front of him and Karin.

"Sasuke, I have to be with you. It's either that, or you have to leave."

Sasuke looked down at the ground, his anger growing.

"Sakura-"

"Fine, you know what? I'll leave. You can leave the village and everything goes back to the way it was."

She stormed away and jumped on rooftops to get back to the estate faster. She convinced herself she didn't care if he left but suddenly she felt the wind blow past her as she was pulled by nothing back to where she was. She was pulled so fast she never registered to save herself but luckily, Sasuke caught her.

"What the hell?"

She heard Naruto laugh.

"You guys didn't know!"

"What?"

Sakura got out of his arms and stood with hands on her hips.

"Kakashi said the court put a jutsu on you and teme here to make sure you guys didn't get far away."

Karin immediately threw a fit.

"How can we have sex if she's right there?"

Sakura grimaced and pretended not to hear the rest of her rant as she waited patiently for Sasuke to calm her down. In the end Sasuke said for her to come over for lunch tomorrow and tonight they were just going to go home.

Sakura rolled her eyes and began the journey back home after giving both Naruto and Hinata a hug goodbye.

A moment of silence passed between them before Sasuke spoke.

"Where did you get those pants?"

"Naruto left them when I had a sleep over last year."

Another pause.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Why did Lee keep looking at you like that in court?"

"Because, we used to date."

"For how long?'

"Three years."

"Oh."

A longer pause. They were in the door now.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not call me by my name like that?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean."

"Sasuke-"

"Kun."

"Sasuke, you're not my boyfriend. I can't do that."

"You do that to Naruto."

"But you're different and you know that."

"Sakura?"

She opened the door to her room.

"Can you, sleep with me tonight?"

She gave him a look.

"Not like that!"

She smiled.

"Are you scared Sasuke?"

He didn't look at her.

Her smile faltered.

"Can you sleep in the same place your parents did? Can you sleep in the same place your brother murdered your entire family?"

Sakura didn't answer but instead closed her bedroom door and went into his room and plopped down on one side of the bed.

He laid down beside her and turned on his side, his back facing hers.

"Good night Sasuke."

"Good night Sakura."

It was probably the best sleep she'd had in a long time.

A/N : OOC? Yeah I tried not too but it's hard sometimes. I'm stuck on how these three months will go with building their relationship and Karin being in the way. If anyone has an ideas let me know, thanks :)


	3. Clinic duty sucks

*Naruto does not belong to me, nor will it ever.

Sakura felt the sun hit her face and went to stretch when she bumped her arm on the bed.

_Wait, what?_

She looked up to see Sasuke laying sprawled eagle all over the bed clearly in a deep sleep. She giggled to herself and took a picture with her phone and left to go change for the day. When she walked into her room she noted it was only nine in the morning but they still hadn't bought groceries. Digging through her closet she found a par of jean shorts and a white button up shirt with a baby green tank top underneath. When the cold water hit her back in the shower she let out a sigh. She had just ran conditioner through her long hair when she heard a knock.

"Yes?"

"Sakura.."

"Yeah?"

"I shower first."

Sakura physically blanched but kept her cool as she kindly explained that she should have the right since he kicked her out of bed sometime in the night. When he grumbled at her to hurry up she just smiled to herself and continued with her shower.

She walked around with her hair in a towel on top of her head and buttoning up her shirt when she saw him and Shikamaru playing chess in the living room. She just rolled her eyes and told him the shower was empty. He stood up and apologized to Shikamaru.

She just walked away to get a glass of water when Shikamaru stopped her.

"Hey Sakura, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Shika, what's up?"

"How can I put this, do you know when your feelings change?"

"Like mood swings?"

"No, like the feelings you have for a person. Can they change gradually, or quickly?"

Sakura put her hand on her hip and the other on her chin.

"Well Shika, I would say that if you knew the person long enough, than the change could be gradually, but if they've done something to let you see them in a different way than it could be quickly."

He stood up from the floor and came closer to her. 

"But what if you have a girlfriend?"

Sakura's eyes widened a bit. He didn't care about Tamari anymore? But that could only mean-

"Oh my god; Shikamaru!"

She smiled wide and embraced him in a bear hug.

It was at that time that Sasuke decided to come out of the shower, this time fully changed.

"Hey towel head, did you want to go or are you going to smother Shikamaru some more?"

Sakura let Shikamaru go and looked at Sasuke in irritation before heading to her room to blow dry her hair out straight.

As they walked around the market picking up food Sakura's phone rang.

"Sakura! You will never guess what happened!"

Sakura smiled real wide as she heard Ino tell the story of Shikamaru asking her out and squealed along with her in excitement. She noticed Sasuke put his forehead in his hand as everyone in the vicinity stared at Sakura. She quickly hung up her phone after promising to come to the shop after lunch. Speaking of which-

"Sasuke, what do you want for lunch?"

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, what do you and Karin usually eat?"

He gave her a weird look before realization crossed his face.

She signed in frustration at his lack of cooperation.

She picked out a few more things before walking away to head back to the estate.

She broke the dried spaghetti in half and dropped it into the boiling water as she head a knock on the door.

"Come on in!"

Karin walked in wearing a slutty outfit obviously trying to please Sasuke. She glared at her as Sakura poured spaghetti sauce into a sauce pan and turned up the heat on the burner.

She stepped outside the kitchen and out the back door to see Sasuke and Naruto fighting using, thankfully, only tai-jutsu.

"Boys, Sasuke needs to stop, Karin has graced us with her presence."

Said person stepped outside to see where they were.

"Sasuke-kun! I've missed you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and hugged her half heartedly.

Sakura just invited Naruto back inside and served him his food while he ate at the island located in the middle of the kitchen. Sasuke walked in next and she served him as well. When Karin walked in she asked Sakura to serve her the same size she'd serve herself and Sakura did, but see no one knows that Sakura really does eat a lot. Not as much as Sasuke and Naruto of course, but still. Sakura sat across from Naruto and Karin across from Sasuke as they ate their lunch in silence. Afterwards Sasuke and Karin left for Sasuke's room while Naruto helped Sakura clean up.

Sakura and Naruto were playing a card game when Karin finally came out of Sasuke's room, eyes all puffy and for once completely silent. She just walked out of the door and moments later Sasuke walked out of his room to join them. He flopped on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through channels.

Naruto had left around one and Sakura went into her room to go change. She had clinic duty at the hospital and was not looking forward to it. She already had shorts off when Sasuke barged into the room.

"Sakura I need to-"

He paused and just stared at her.

Sakura just picked up her shorts and threw them at him.

"Pervert, you can wait! Don't you bother knocking?"

"Well, it's my house."

Sakura just growled in frustration before walking into her closet and picking out a black pencil skirt, a pink button up shirt left un-tucked and a matching black fitted jacket buttoned just under her cleavage. She found black pumps and pulled her hair up into a loose pony tail.

She found Sasuke outside her room looking at her funny.

"I forgot to tell you I have clinic duty this week, meaning you have to come with me."

He began to protest but shut his mouth instead.

She walked ahead of him to the hospital mentally running over a checklist for the nurses. When the doors slid open she was immediately handed her lab coat and her clip board. She felt Sasuke still following her so she didn't need to turn her head. As she walked into the first clinic room she found herself face to face with Lee.

She told Sasuke to sit in her doctor chair as she washed her hands and applied gloves.

"What's wrong Lee?"

"I've been working too hard, Guy-sensei had sent me over here."

She just nodded and took his vitals. She unwrapped his hands and saw the blisters and scars from years of fighting. She just flexed his fingers, his arms, his legs, and rotated the joints.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better actually, thanks Sakura-chan."

She smiled at him and let him rewrap his bandages as she took off her gloves. She clicked her pen and scribbled a few things on his file and set her clip board down, not noticing Sasuke pick it back up.

"Alright Lee, I need you to focus all of your chakra into an outside form so I can see how you're doing."

He nodded at her and mumbled so low that she knew that he knew that she could only hear it.

'Sakura-chan, I want to make it up to about the court. Do you think we could try again?'

She paused and grabbed her clip board out of Sasuke's hands and wrote down a few more things. She looked up at him and mouthed that she'd text him later.

"Alright Lee-san, I'm prescribing you a caffeine pill for more energy and a stronger pain killer for those times you over do it." 

He nodded at her and she handed him the prescription. After noting the prescription on her notes she un-clicked her pen and turned to Sasuke as Lee left.

"Don't take my chart again, some patients could sue."

He just mumbled about having sex with Lee in this room but followed her out anyways.

The next few hours were uneventful as ever and half an hour of Sasuke's whining Sakura was finally done. She sighed and handed a nurse her clipboard and lab coat.

As they walked out of the building she noted that it was dinner. Before she said something though, her phone vibrated the same time that Sai greeted them.

"Hey ugly, hey twin!"

Sakura just smiled while Sasuke glared.

"Hey Sai-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I need more art supplies across the street and a blonde big mouthed bird told me you had clinic duty." 

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"She also said that since its Friday, she wanted to throw a little party at your place but since you're not living at your place-"

"I'll call her, but you can tell everyone it's at Sasuke's."

He smiled at her a half fake smile that he usually did.

"Okay, see you around Ugly."

He then kissed her on the cheek, and her secret turn on, behind her ear.

She felt the heat rush to her pelvic region as memories of their one night stands together flashed in her mind. She looked up to see him gone and Sasuke walking away from her.

"Hey, Sasuke, we need to plan this party!"

He kept on walking.

"Ugh, fine, you're so difficult!"

She texted Ino and told her to come in an hour to help get things.

Until then, she decided, she was tired of walking in theses heels. She ran a bit until she jumped on his back and he caught her legs easily.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"You may have disappeared for years, but that doesn't mean that I don't know when something's wrong."

"Hn."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Are you going to leave again?'

"No."

"Promise?"

He stopped and let me down since we were back at the estate.

"Yeah."

He disappeared into his room and I left to change into pajamas until Ino got there.

She answered the door to find Ino dressed in a black mini skirt, with a dark purple off the shoulder shirt with matching purple flip flops.

"Sakura, why aren't you dressed!"

She just rolled her eyes and moved aside to let her friend in.

"Because Pig-chan I don't think I grabbed any good clothes-"

And that's when Ino grabbed a huge suitcase out of nowhere.

"And that's why I came prepared!"

Sakura giggled and they dashed into her room to get dressed.

Sakura ended up picking out a pair of black tights and a zebra print dress was super short and was strapless. She curled her hair and put in a pair of earrings when she saw her door open to reveal a god. No, it was just Sasuke but god damn he was sexy. He had on dark jeans and a black subtle v-neck cotton shirt. Sakura applied a pair of her favorite party heels and stood up to follow Ino who was mixing the caribou lou in the kitchen. Sasuke held his arm out to block her form leaving.

"So I take it everyone's crashing here tonight?"

"Well yeah, you can't just leave them to walk the streets, you don't want to know what happened last time."

He made a small grunt at her and she could've sworn he sighed. She suddenly felt bad, he missed so much, even though it was his fault. He removed his arm and went to watch TV. She found Ino pouring the mix into glasses and placing them in the fridge. She pulled Ino back into her room to talk.

"Ino, I have to ask you something."

She nodded at her.

"How, that is, is it bad to forgive someone-"

"Sakura-chan, stop right there okay? We all know you love Sasuke. Hell, you probably always will. But it's only been what, two days? Give it a bit longer okay? If not for yourself than for me, we all want to forgive him, but it's hard."

Sakura just nodded and she felt Ino sit beside her on her bed and put her arm around her. Sakura rested her head on her best friend's shoulder and sighed.

An hour later mostly everyone was tipsy and having fun either by the TV, talking, or dancing in Ino and Sakura's case. They were dancing with Ten-Ten and Hinata to the radio they'd dug up somewhere. Sakura glanced the room and saw Sasuke eyeing her from across the room and she felt seductive. She broke from her friends, refilled her drink, and walked to him. She sipped along as she listened to the boys catch up on fighting techniques and stories.

A few hours later, everyone found a room and passed out. Ino however had decided to have Sakura's room with Shikamaru so Sakura prepped the couch and prepared for an uncomfortable night's sleep. That was until she found arms carrying her and saw Sasuke's door open. He laid her on his bed and took off his pants. She felt her heart race but nothing happened that night, both to Sakura's disappointment and to her relief.

A/N : I love the reviews :) But I won't demand them. Still don't know what the next three months will consist of, but ideas area always welcome. See you guys next chapter!


	4. New Mission

*Naruto does not belong to me, nor will it ever.

Sakura felt her head pounding as she heard a knock on Sasuke's door. When she looked for the clock she saw it was only four in the morning. With a grumble she untangled herself from her sheets and wiped the drool off her face. The door opened to reveal an annoyed Ino who tossed her pager at her. It was vibrating and glowing with a message that said '_911 – T'_. Sakura sighed again and snuck into her room to grab a pair of chocolate brown dress slacks and a vanilla colored drop neck sweater. She grumbled as she pulled her curly mess of hair into a quick pony tail and brushed her teeth while applying mascara. As she walked out the house she forgot something important.

_God damn it._

She walked back in, slipping her shoes on, and shaking Sasuke awake violently. She grabbed him as is and picked up his jeans; they were on the rooftops in seconds.

She rushed into the hospital and was immediately handed her coat. She found emergency room one when Tsunade was pumping air into a ninja's mouth with a bag. She noted the cuts everywhere even as the nurses tried to clean the patient up and try to stick an IV in but suddenly his vitals started plummeting, fast.

She ordered for the pedals to be charged at 200 to give a small jolt, they didn't even know who the man was so without any medical history they had to be careful. She yelled 'clear' as everyone stepped back and the ninja gave a huge gasp and looked around franticly.

"Sir, we need you to relax and tell us your name. Nurse, get the IV in already."

"Ellis, I'm from the village, the sand village, these men, they attacked and-"

Sakura calmly shushed him and told her nurses to use their basic knowledge about men and the sand village to take care of him. Once Sakura was sure he was stable enough to be admitted she left the room with a sigh and noticed Sasuke sitting on the counter of the nurses' station. With a glare from her he jumped off and gave her a weird look.

"Yeah, that doesn't happen too much thankfully."

She checked the wall clock and noted that it was now five in the morning. They both turned around as Tsunade walked out of the emergency room and they nurses wheeled the ninja to a room.

She walked up to them both and Sakura could tell she wasn't going to like this.

"You two, my office, now."

Sakura didn't hesitate to follow but Sasuke didn't like getting bossed around.

They entered Tsunade hospital office as she sat down with a sigh.

"Sakura, I know I have you on clinic duty but as of now you're relieved of it."

Sakura felt happy but she knew nothing good was going to come from in.

"And Sasuke, I know that you're banned form leaving but since you can't be where Sakura's not, you must accompany her on this private mission."

Sasuke nodded at her but Sakura could feel his eagerness. Sasuke wasn't born to sit around; he had to be constantly moving.

"The ninja we saved today told us of something weird happening between the leaf village and the sand village. I don't suspect it to be a combat mission, just a search one. Only use combat if necessary. Am I clear?"

She looked more pointedly at Sasuke but they both nodded at her.

"Good, I expect you both to leave within the hour."

With another nod they rushed quickly back to the house where it seemed every had left but thankfully cleaned up. Sakura went straight for her room and changed into a pair of short tight black shorts, a light green tube top, and knee high ninja boots. She strapped a kunai knife to her thigh and the rest were kept in a pouch that she kept on her hip. She slipped on a pair of black fingerless gloves and tied her black headband in her hair like old times. But, she did actually take the time to straighten out her hair. She walked out of her room to see Sasuke dressed in a pair of white shorts and a black tank top with the Uchiha logo on his back. He held his headband in confusion, the one with the deep gash signifying a traitor. He noticed Sakura staring and stuck it in his pocket and gave her a silent look asking if she was ready to go. She just walked ahead to him as they walked out to the gate and checked with the guards.

Sakura looked at the scroll the guards had given her and decided to follow the trail Tsunade had set out for them. They walked in complete silence and Sakura pulled out her phone out of nowhere and began texting Ino in boredom. After half an hour she started to feel a rain drop on her face.

_Ah, shit._

She looked at Sasuke and he nodded as they found a high enough tree branch to wait out the rain. No use getting sick now.

The rain fell hard but yet they were still sitting in silence. She leaned her head back against the tree trunk and looked at him. He was so deep in thought she didn't know if he noticed her staring or not. His eyes, they shun out of happiness but she was wondering what else lay beneath them.

_What are you thinking Sasuke?_

"Nothing really."

Sakura sat up straight.

"What?"

"You asked what I was-"

"No, I didn't."

"Sakura, I heard you."

"No, I mean, I didn't say it out loud."

Sasuke looked at her deep in the eyes and she could tell he was searching for any signs of foul play. Where there appeared to be none he just rested his head against the tree trunk and let out an uncharacteristic sigh. She follows suit deciding not to press the issue.

When she heard the rain stop she focused the chakra to her feet and they continued to their destination by tree branch jumping.

When they reached a middle of the clearing Sakura pulled out the scroll and sure enough they were right were the X had them.

She felt the scroll rip from her hands and she put them on her hips instead as Sasuke took it from here.

"That guy was probably delirious-"

As he took a step forward she saw a white light engulf him and she reached for him on instinct grabbing onto his shirt and the last thing she saw before an incredible warmth engulfed them both was his face looking actually worried.

She felt an incredible pounding engulf her head as the sunlight blinded her eyes. She realized she was on the ground and she sat up rubbing her temples.

She was in the middle of the training grounds but something seemed different. She stood up and dusted off her shorts until she heard a branch twitch. She immediately reappeared behind the sound unseen but was shocked by what she saw.

In front of her was Sasuke Uchiha, but not the Sasuke she knew. No, he was a lot younger. Before she could ponder any more, he spoke.

"Sasuke, point A."

She froze. There was no way she was reliving this moment all over again.

'Sakura, point B'

'Naruto, point C, believe it!'

Sakura rolled her eyes at the lame catch phrase.

'The target has moved! Follow it!'

Suddenly he was gone and she felt the urge to follow him.

She stood above the tree Naruto was hiding behind and she felt annoyed they were lacking that much skill and yet they still survived.

'What's your distance?'

"5 meters, I'm ready to move on command."

"I'm ready too."

"So am I."

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

On Kakashi's mark they moved in, well Naruto really did and grabbed the cat with such little tact the cat had every right to claw him up.

She noted that Sakura once again didn't do anything and she couldn't help but feel angry at herself.

'Did you verify red ribbon on right ear?'

"Affirmative, we got a positive ID."

'The cat Tora has been captured; mission accomplished.'

Sakura watched Naruto complain and decided to go find Sasuke. While she jumped from the branches she noticed that the day was just beginning and she knew they'd go look for another mission soon. And that's where their own journey will begin. She went touched down at the Uchiha estate and she went straight in not even bothering knocking knowing that the Sasuke from this time wouldn't be home for weeks. She found Sasuke on his bed sprawled eagle with drool hanging out of his mouth.

_Oh sure, he ends up here and I end up in a forest._

She gently shoved him and he grumbled at her.

"Sasuke, get up!"

He mumbled a defiant 'no' and rolled over on his side.

"Fine, when we're at the land of the waves you can sit here and rot."

"Why would we-"

"Because we traveled back in time you idiot!"

He sat up with a glare at her and looked around the room. He checked his body, probably to see if he was young again. When he saw he wasn't he sat up and stretched.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know but I think we have to follow them around. There's a reason why we're here, I just don't know why." 

"Do you think?"

"How could she know?"

"That old woman knows everything."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Where are they now?"

"Off to get a new mission."

He scratched his head and after a moment spoke again.

"I agree, we should follow them. But we can't tell them anything that could change the future."

"Something's different about this though, I think us being here just created an alternate time line."

He pondered her thought for a moment and shook his head in agreement. They silently let the estate and took for the city council where their younger selves were about to get their new mission.

They sneaked around the wall to see Kakashi holding back Naruto from hitting the drunken bridge builder. Sakura looked at Sasuke and caught him smirking at the situation.

_Yeah, I miss it too._

_**Hn.**_

Her eyes grew wide but knew it wasn't wise to blow their cover.

About twenty minutes into their journey they entered a clearing and Sakura noticed the puddle. She turned to her right but not too much since the branch they were standing on was pretty skinny. She gave Sasuke a look and he just put his arm in front of her to block her from moving.

When they chain wrapped around Kakashi she knew they didn't see his substitution jutsu. But she felt his arm tighten when Naruto was too stunned to move and Sasuke had to save him.

She could practically hear him smirking.

When she saw the assassins head for Sakura she felt him hold her back again, smirk still in place, and watch as Kakashi appeared before them all.

Sakura forgot to bite back the laughter at Sasuke's face when he had appeared and it almost blew their cover. She quickly mouthed an apology to Sasuke before they turned their attention back to the scene before them.

"By the way Mr. Tazuna, we need to talk."

Sakura almost zoned out until what else came out of Kakashi's mouth.

"You two on the tree as well."

Sakura turned to Sasuke and he just sighed and jumped down. She followed him reluctantly and jumped down as well.

A group wide eyed stare greeted them and Sasuke just stuck his hands in his pockets and turned his head.

Sakura turned her attention to Naruto and mentally calculated the time it would take for him to die. Without thinking she walked up to him and bent forward slightly checking his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Kakashi, aren't you going to take care of him soon?"

Kakashi turned to her with an untrusting stare.

She sighed and pulled out her Kunai knife and everyone besides the older Sasuke stared at her with a tense stare. She dug it into his hand slightly while holding his wrist to keep it steady. She stuck the handle of her Kunai in her mouth and pulled out a baggie of a herb mix out of her weapon pocked at dug a pinch of it into his skin. Sasuke handed her the roll of wrap she had and she mumbled a 'thanks' to him.

Once she was done she looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"I'm a medic; I know what I'm doing."

As Kakashi tied up the assassins he scolded Tazuna about the mission.

"We're genin, this is too advanced for our level. We should head back."

Sakura scoffed at her.

"What?"

"You really want to give up that easily?"

"Now, for you two."

Sakura turned her head and crossed her arms at Kakashi.

Sasuke just stood behind her.

"Who are you two?"

"Well I'm-"

Sasuke pulled at her arm and they exchanged a look. With a sigh she stood shoulder to shoulder with him and automatically regretted what they were about to say.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, jounin ninja of the village hidden in the leaves and apprentice to Tsunade."

Kakashi actually looked surprised and the rest of the group looked uneasy.

"And I'm Uchiha Sasuke, jounin ninja of the village hidden in the leaves, and head of the Uchiha clan."

Sakura actually felt happy at the fact that he acknowledged his home as being the leaf village.

Kakashi rubbed his chin in deep thought and only said one more thing to them.

"What the hell?"

Sakura sighed and explained how they were on a mission to look around and find out information but they woke up in the past with no clue how they got there. She told them how she figured they better follow them around to see if they can find their purpose of being there, or to at least find a way home.

Kakashi just sighed and waved his hand in a 'so so' manor.

Naruto was the one to break the silence.

"Wow Sakura, you get hot in the future."

Sakura giggled while her younger self called him an idiot and proceeded to threaten him.

"Well, let's just keep going then."

Kakashi turned around and started to head north.

"Another thing Kakashi,"

He turned towards her.

"We made a pact not to interfere until necessary. We're convinced this is an alternate time line just by us being here but we can't take too many chances."

He nodded at her before they head off again.

A/N: Yeah, I'm doing it :) I love the reviews and the favoriting that I keep getting emails about but they're not required for me to continue writing. I hope you enjoyed this one!


	5. Chakra control

*Naruto does not belong to me, nor will it ever.

They sat in silence as they floated along the river into the land of the waves. Sakura drowned out Kakashi scolding the bridge builder. She turned her head to Sasuke and noticed him sitting cross legged with his eyes closed.

She focused chakra into her hands and tried a releasing jutsu to make sure they weren't in an illusion. Sadly enough, they seemed not to be. She sighed and observed the group before her, only slightly listening to the bridge builder's story. Sakura nudged at Sasuke to get his attention. When he opened his eyes at her she leaned in to whisper to him.

"I know we said we weren't going to interfere, but-"

"No Sakura, we can't."

"Yeah, but Sasuke-"

"No."

"What if we're still here for the forest of death?"

He didn't answer her and she knew that he understood her dilemma.

When they arrived to the land of the waves Sakura couldn't help but have her breath taken away. She loved the place and it still made her smile. They followed the bridge builder to his home and she couldn't help but crack a smile at the competitiveness of Naruto and Sasuke. She looked over to Sasuke and noticed he was smirking at the sight too.

She broke out laughing when Naruto started throwing kunai knifes everywhere but when she felt a chakra spike that wasn't one of the group she immediately tensed but tried not to seem obvious.

"Duck!" 

Sakura called and they all hit the deck as a huge sword landed itself into a tree.

"Zabuza."

Sasuke actually spoke out loud and Kakashi looked over at them.

_Don't interfere, don't interfere-_

_**Sakura, only when it's life threatening, deal?**_

_Deal._

Kakashi revealed to them his Sharingan eye and the three genin surrounded the bridge builder.

"Kakashi, do you-"

"You and Sasuke stay out of this."

She bit back her words knowing not to disobey him in front of his team.

The fog thickened so quickly Sakura felt Sasuke tense beside her. They shouldn't have made themselves known, they already altered the time line.

_He's building up a huge amount of chakra._

He suddenly disappeared and Kakashi lowered his stance.

_No Kakashi, stay alert._

_**We're going to have to interfere, but hold back.**_

She nodded back at him.

The mist got so thick, no one could see past their feet. Sakura sought out the chakra of everyone, but still couldn't find Zabuza's.

She went in front of the trio as she felt the younger Sasuke's chakra dipped low.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to calm down."

He jerked visibly and she could feel his gaze on her back.

"Kakashi will protect all of you, with his life. If he fails, we're here. Don't worry, okay?"

She could feel his chakra relax a bit but she then found him tense again as the older Sasuke stood by her side.

Suddenly, Zabuza was between the trio and the bridge builder but when Kakashi penetrated his abdomen with a kunai knife he leaked water. It was then that Sakura remembered too late and the real Zabuza appeared behind him.

But, Kakashi was a water clone too. Sakura knew it, but she could see the confusion on the young trio's faces.

He stood behind Zabuza with a kunai knife to his throat but Sakura knew the assassin had something else up his sleeve.

It happened so fast but all Sakura saw was another clone was in his place, Kakashi went flying, and suddenly was in a water prison.

He created another clone to attack the trio but before Sasuke or Sakura could move the younger Sasuke stormed in and got thrown back.

Sakura nodded at Sasuke and they moved in.

"Hey Zabuza, why not pick on someone your own size?"

He turned to her.

"And scar the pretty face, I don't think so."

Sakura smirked and disappeared only to reappear behind him with his sword in hand.

"What the-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scar you're pretty face either."

He went for her but she disappeared and reappeared behind her younger self and threw the sword at the clone and it broke into water. She nodded at Sasuke as another water clone formed. He disappeared and Sakura fought around almost playfully with the clone, faking being weak was actually hard for her because she felt weak. Sasuke stunned the real Zabuza into letting go of the water prison, freeing Kakashi.

They both stepped back after Sakura defeated the water clone to protect the younger trio and the bridge builder.

Kakashi and Zabuza fought it out before they ended back near the group and Zabuza was standing beside a tree. Sooner then they knew it, needles landed themselves in Zabuza's neck and he seemed to have died.

They saw a tracker ninja in the tree and it didn't say anything.

Kakashi declared he had no pulse and Sakura lectured Naruto what a tracker ninja was. After said ninja took the body away Naruto fell to his knees. He started punching the ground in frustration.

"What are we doing here? We're nothing!"

Sakura walked up to him and kneeled down to his level with her hands on his firsts.

"Naruto-kun, you have no idea yet but you will be someone great."

He looked up at her with his wide innocent blue eyes that held so much trouble yet so many goals she felt herself tear up. Her Naruto had seen too much death and betrayal in his life, she hardly ever sees them bright with hope.

"Hey, lady, you don't need to cry."

She smiled at him and punched him in the arm.

"Come on goof, you have a mission to finish."

He nodded at her with a big smile.

"Don't you worry lady, I'll ace this mission for sure, believe it!"

She smiled at him and ran her fingers threw his hair in a comforting motion before moving next to Sasuke's side. She didn't know how long they were going to keep the genjutsu on the three to keep them from knowing who they were. She'd have to talk to Kakashi about it.

Speaking of which they started moving but the second step he took, they saw him collapse into a sleep.

Sakura ran up to him immediately, the rest of the group following suite. She ran her eyes over him and noted his sprained ankle. She motioned for Sasuke to help hold him up as they walked to the bridge builder's house.

Sakura had bandaged up his ankle with a stint and found some crutches at the nearest hospital. She was annoyed at how un-advanced the village is at this point in time.

She noticed he was starting to awaken.

"Where am I?"

"You over did it Kakashi, you need to rest some more."

Just then the trio and Sasuke walked in and they sat around him.

Kakashi sat up and shared his realization of Zabuza still being alive.

He held his head and grunted, obviously fighting a killer headache.

"Kakashi, let me-"

"There's nothing you can do. It's just what happens when you use the sharingan too much."

"If you'd let me finish I'd explain that medicine has come a long way in my training and I can help you, easily."

He hesitated before nodding at her.

"Alright close your eyes and, oh wait, we'll skip the first step. Just close your eyes okay?"

He once again nodded and she focused a small amount of chakra to her middle fingers and put a gentle pressure on each side of his temple.

It only took a few minutes until she was done and the relief that fell on his face helped her know that he felt better.

"Now, as for you three, you need more training. These two and I will take you out onto the forest for better chakra control. You'll need it to defeat Zabuza."

"But Kakashi-sensei, you don't have the strength to-"

"Sakura, I'm fine."

When they reached at clearing Sakura had to explain how it's done.

"Alright, let's begin with a review of chakra. Chakra itself it a ninja's basic form of power. Having chakra control is essential."

"We know that."

Sasuke just had to butt in of course.

"He's right, a long time a go we learned about catchra."

Sakura sighed and motioned to her younger self.

"Go ahead."

"Okay Naruto, I'll explain it simply so you can understand. Chakra is the elemental life energy ninja's use in jutsus. Now, it has two forms. One comes internally which is made by all the cells working together for form one purpose. The second is spiritual energy which comes from hard training and experience. If you haven't figured it out by now, both are essential and must work as one. And finally, hand signs focus and release the chakra."

Sakura smiled proudly at her younger self and remembered the vigorous studying she used to do in her genin days. A tool which would help her learn her medical information over time.

"Very good Sakura, I'm glad to see one of you doesn't have just brawn."

"What's the point with all these stupid explanations? The whole point is to learn the jutsu isn't it?"

"Naruto's right for once, we're already using chakra in our jutsu."

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and noted dully that Kakashi wasn't doing anything at all. In fact, he and Sasuke seemed to just be talking."

"You haven't mastered anything, you're barely scratched the surface."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Naruto, calm down and shut up. It's just like Sakura said, you have to draw your internal and spiritual energy and combine them to actually do something. Each kind of jutsu requires a difference balance of both parts in order to master the technique. Up until now you've just guessed on the proportions and hoped you've been right. Even if you produce a lot of chakra, without balance it's all worthless. If your jutsu fails, you've wasted chakra, and then you can't fight at all."

"So how do we prevent that?"

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, a trait she'd learned from Sasuke.

"You train so hard it becomes second nature to you. And to do that, you have to be willing to put your life on the line."

"What, do we do?"

The younger Sakura stuttered in fear.

"Oh, that's simple. You have to climb a tree."

She smiled at them and they shouted at her in disbelief.

"CLIMB A TREE?"

"Yup, but there's just one simple rule: you can't use your hands."

"What? You're kidding!"

Sakura stared at her younger self and smiled.

"I'm not. It's simple really. Here, I'll demonstrate for you."

She clasped her hands together and focused her chakra to the lowest portion of her body.

Walking calmly to the tree, and up it, she stood upside down on a branch and stuck her tongue out at them.

"You see? It's that simple. Just remember to focus you chakra to the soles of your feet and apply it to the tree. This is a perfect example of chakra control and chakra balance."

"Wait a minute, that's a nice trick but I don't see how that's going to help us fight Zabuza!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her younger self.

"It's the only way to fight him Sakura, trust me."

"We don't even know you!"

"The whole goal is to focus the chakra to a certain point in the body. In this situation, the soles of your feet are actually the most difficult place to focus your chakra. Are you getting the picture? If you can master this, you can master any jutsu. In battle, it'll be hard to focus on winning and chakra control, if you slip up, you could be dead in an instant."

She threw down three kunai knives at their feet.

"Mark the highest point on the tree and each time you go again, mark higher."

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"First, you'll have to run at the tree as fast as you can to build momentum. You ready?"

"I'm more than ready, believe it!"

Naruto was the first to pick up his kunai knife.

The other two followed suite.

"Good, now focus!"

She released the chakra from her feet and fell gracefully, moving to stand near Sasuke and Kakashi.

"You took the words right out of my head Sakura."

She smiled at him widely, still amazed at her own memory.

She watched as they focused their chakra in sync, but Sasuke applied too much, Naruto too little, and Sakura surprised everyone the most.

"Hey, this is fun!"

She sat on a branch swinging her legs and sticking her tongue out at the boys.

"Well, looks like the female of the squad has the most chakra control."

Sakura smiled smugly as she said this, obviously getting on the younger Sasuke's nerves.

The younger Sasuke mumbled under his breath and the younger Sakura looked sad.

"Cheer up pinky; I want to see you do it a few more times." 

The younger Sakura's face was priceless.

"Gee boys, it looks like Sakura could be the new Hokage, and what about the great Uchiha clan? Well if Sakura can pass Sasuke this early, they may be losing their touch."

She saw the boys give each other a stare before trying again.

An hour later they all sat on the ground exhausted. She noticed Naruto walk over to her younger self and knew he was asking for advice.

Sakura had aced it easily within the hour and she couldn't help but feeling proud at the control her younger self showed of her chakra.

The boys, however, were harder to get it.

She dismissed Sakura to go leave with Kakashi while she and Sasuke stayed with the boys. Their competitive nature was showing for all to see.

With a sigh she looked at her tree sitting against partner and saw him with a nostalgic look on his face instead of a bored one.

_What are you thinking Sasuke?_

_**I wish I never left.**_

She gasped out loud and at the same time both boys fell to the ground panting because of the all the chakra they spent.

But they got back up but Sasuke stopped Naruto before they started again.

"Well uh, the thing is-"

"The thing is what?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"You know, you asked Sakura for advice when she was here, so what did she say?" 

"I'm not telling you!"

Sakura decided to stop their cute moment after knowing they had to be hungry.

"Why don't we head back to eat, hm?"

They just nodded and slowly started to walk.

When they sat around the table Sakura, and even Sasuke, had to laugh at the competitive eating the boys were doing.

"Why must you two eat so much?"

The younger Sakura was clearly annoyed at her teammates."

"Because, I have to eat to build strength."

Shockingly enough Sasuke actually answered her.

"And I need to eat more, so I can be stronger then him."

Kakashi nodded in agreement but Sakura, the older one, threw her roll at him, hitting him in the head.

"Don't encourage them!"

He threw it back but Sakura moved Sasuke in front of her.

"Don't tell me how to raise my team!"

They glared at each other from across the table.

"I like you better when you're older."

She crossed her arms and looked away.

The younger Sasuke and Naruto stood up from the table after saying thank you and left to train some more.

Sakura sighed and helped the bridge builder's daughter with the dishes and she noticed her younger self staring at Sasuke. When they finished she requested to speak with the both of them.

They sat on the roof with Sasuke leaning against the chimney and Sakura lying next to her younger self not to far away.

"I know who you both are."

They both turned to look at her.

"Look, I know my hair is pink and I'm not the greatest fighter, but I'm not stupid. I know he's Sasuke, and you're me, but how is it that you're here?"

Sakura sighed and remained silent for a moment.

"We don't know. We can't tell you anything, just like how we couldn't tell Kakashi anything. We were on a mission but woke up here instead. I have a feeling we're supposed to be here for a reason, but I don't know what."

Her younger self just nodded.

"Are you going to rat us out?"

Sasuke was the one who spoke.

She turned to him with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I think Naruto has a guess by the way she treated him. And I have this vibe that Sasuke knows too. But I guess I've always known that you two were familiar." 

Sakura smiled at the stars.

"That's why I love myself."

She heard the girl giggle beside her. Suddenly the younger Sasuke and Naruto jumped onto the roof, supporting each other. Sakura smiled and told them to go rest up, they all have an early day tomorrow.

When they left she noticed Sasuke had replaced her younger self's spot.

"You know when I was with Team Hebi I used to stare up at the stars and wonder what you were doing, if you were safe, if you were in love with someone else, if you were stronger, and I'd think about coming back."

Sakura was stunned but she tried not to look it.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I'm an avenger."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

He took a pause.

"In a way. He's not dead you know. But, we fought until we were both almost dead. And suddenly, he told me everything. The elders were planning on killing us off. So when we were done I packed up my team and set back for Konoha. Slowly, they started finding places they loved and I was fine with them leaving. But Karin stayed. She wasn't you, nor will she ever be. But she was nice to have around. However, the moment I saw you again," he actually chuckled "this is going to sound stupid but I actually felt my heart flutter. I was excited to see you, I was nervous of you hating me, and I was hopping you'd still love me."

Sakura turned on her side not wanting to break the silence and looked at him in anticipation.

"So, do you?"

He turned on his side and faced her.

"Do I what?"

"Do you love me?"

"Always."

He actually smiled at her.

"You know that I, well I'm not ready to be publicly affectionate, I'm not even ready to tell you how I feel. But, you know, don't you Sakura?"

She nodded at him.

"Good. Let's get to bed."

She smiled at him and took his extended hand to help her up.

"Another thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me 'Sasuke'."

"Then what should I-"

"Kun."

She smiled even wider and he pulled her in for a gentle kiss and she felt her body explode in happiness and love.

A/N: So, 4 reviews in less than 24 hours? Totally made my day so I spent the rest of it writing this. I know Sasuke was OOC, but I didn't care. I thought it was time for some romance. And yeah, I always play with the idea of writing a fic about if they had to go back in time, what would happen, etc. I tried once but it failed. Don't worry, I can't see this being a short story to be honest. And reviews? Are certainly motivating but not necessary. As for Karin, yeah she's gone until I decide to take them back to their time. Until, happy reading 3


	6. Battle on the Bridge

*Naruto does not belong to me, nor will it ever.

Sakura woke at four in the morning to the sound of rain hitting the roof of the room she shared with her younger self. She looked out the window and decided to step onto the roof again. The cold rain hit her face and she felt awake.

_So many things have happened this past month. Sasuke was back in the village, they were forced to stay together, and he admitted his feelings for her._

She felt a big smile frame her face but as soon as it came it disappeared.

_Why are we even here?_

She stood up and her headband slid over her eyes. She didn't mind, feeling just the rain on her skin felt amazing.

Her headband was lifted up from her eyes and she saw the younger Sasuke staring at her. Well, the genjutsu she projected.

"Who are you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Hm."

He stared at her deeply and leaned in closer.

"Don't you think you should be getting to bed Sasuke?"

But it wasn't her who said it, Sasuke appeared from nowhere.

His younger self scoffed at no one before giving her one last look.

"I'll figure it out eventually."

When he jumped down Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

She nodded her head no.

They stood in silence as the sun rose on the horixon.

"We should get going Sasuke-"

He gave her a look.

"-Kun."

They went into the kitchen to see breakfast laid out on the table. Sakura sat across from Kakashi and she noticed he took off his sprain.

"Kakashi, you should've let that heal."

"I did."

"But your bones-"

"Let him be."

Everyone around the table looked at the man sipping his tea. The older Sasuke gave her a look and she just pouted before sipping her own tea. She knew not to expect public affection, but still, it seems like nothing happened.

"Hey, where's Naruto?"

Sakura looked at her younger self then felt for his chakra.

"He's out in the forest."

"He's going to kill himself; he's probably using too much chakra."

'Sakura, he'll be fine. Naruto's a goofy kid, but he's a ninja."

"Sakura's right, Naruto's a looser. He's laying dead somewhere."

Everyone looked at the younger Sasuke.

The younger Sakura looked at him in admiration and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke got up front the table and declared he was going for a walk. No soon later did Kakashi announce they would follow him.

They were walking when they found a kunai knife stick itself in the ground. When they looked up they saw Naruto beaming at them from a high tree branch. He swung to stand upside down and scared the younger Sakura. But when he fell, seconds later Sasuke had his foot by the ankle, the both of them hanging upside down.

"You really are a total loser Naruto."

"Sasuke!"

"Alright Sasuke, you're the best!"

The next day they were to follow the bridge builder to work as he finished up the bridge. Naruto had fallen asleep and Sakura debated waking him, but Sasuke told her that he was needed there.

All was going well until a similar thick fog surrounded them.

The younger Sasuke, the younger Sakura, and Sakura surrounded the bridge builder as Sasuke and Kakashi stood on the offense.

"_Sorry about this Kakashi, but I see you have those kids with you. And look, the quiet boy's still shaking._"

"Sasuke," she turned to the younger one "you have to calm down."

"I'm not shaking with fear, I'm shaking with excitement."

They were suddenly surrounded by six Zabuza clones.

On Kakashi's call Sasuke slashed through every clone.

Suddenly, the real Zabuza and the tracker were a few feet away from them.

"So, I was right all along. By the way you two are chumming around, I'd say you've been pulling this scheme for some time now." 

"That boy was lying too!"

"Look at him, hiding behind his mask like he's so cool. That clown!"

"Speak for your self sensei."

"He disgusts me, hiding behind his mask like he's so cool. The clown." 

"Sasuke-kun, you're so cool!"

Sakura giggled at Kakashi as he visibly dead panned.

Haku came at the younger Sasuke at a blinding speed, but he caught her every move and played defense. They battled out equally for a while before the younger Sasuke got the upper hand and landed a kick into the other boy's face.

When the boy got back up though, his chakra levels rose and he suddenly enveloped the younger Sasuke through a sphere of mirrors.

"Sasuke!"

It was an echo of both the younger and the older Sakura's out burst.

Except the younger was looking into the sphere and the older was looking to the older Sasuke.

The elder Sasuke grit his teeth as they heard his younger self exclaim in pain.

Suddenly a ninja start swung out of no where and hit Haku in the neck.

Naruto appeared behind them with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll get you out of there, believe it!"

Sakura smiled but was suddenly struck by the fact that the time line was changing again. Sakura was supposed to attempt to interfere before Naruto arrived.

"Naruto!"

The younger Sakura called to him, a smile on her face, her relief evident.

Naruto formed the hand signs for his shadow clone jutsu and Zabuza reacted quickly, throwing a few ninja stars. But Haku threw a few needles to interfere.

"What are you doing Naruto? You don't call out your jutsus; the art of a ninja is DECEPTION."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Kakashi's nagging.

"So you want me to let you handle this yourself Haku? As usual you're too soft."

"Forgive me."

"I'm warning you! I'm going to rip off that mask and tare you apart!"

Sakura looked at Naruto, then to Sasuke. They were both shaking but their faces stayed calm.

A kunai knife flew in front of Haku's face.

"I haven't forgotten about you. Don't worry; we're going to fight, to the death."

Suddenly Haku went back into the mirrors and unleashed another onslaught on Sasuke.

Along the lines however, everyone figured out that if Naruto attacked from the outside, and Sasuke from the inside, they could possibly beat Haku.

Until, of course, Naruto slipped inside.

"You're such a loser! You're a shinobi, think before you act!"

"What is your problem? You should thank me for coming in here!"

"NARUTO! Forget it; I've had it with you!"

"And I've had it with your attitude believe it!"

"That's it; I'm doing this on my own!"

"Hey wait, what jutsu are you doing?"

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!"

Sakura smacked her face into her palm with a sigh.

"THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AT ALL!"

"Shut up!"

The next thing Sakura knew Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting, and Sasuke and Naruto were stuck in the sphere of mirrors.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and her ears were ringing. She heard Sasuke scream. Then a younger Sakura. Kakashi and Naruto were next.

And then the younger Sakura screamed again.

She looked at Sasuke and he gave her a look that said 'not yet' and nodded his head towards the sphere. A combined chakra spike from the younger Sasuke and Sakura were seen emitting from it.

Another cry from Naruto was heard soon after.

Her heart kept pounding but she stayed put.

The younger Sasuke's chakra flared again only more intense. His sharingan was activated.

"Keep going Sasuke, his chakra will run out soon! He can't keep the jutsu up much longer!"

"SASUKE!"

The younger Sasuke's chakra dropped dangerously low while the older Sasuke's chakra rose.

"Sasuke-kun,-"

"I know."

His fists were clenched and he was glaring at the sphere. It was almost over, but what if Naruto can't do it?

Almost as soon as the thought came, it was gone. Naruto had unleashed the 9 tailed fox's chakra and broke the sphere of mirrors.

Kakashi had used a scroll to summon a hound of dogs to hold Zabuza off long enough to use his chidori.

But, before it could hit Zabuza, it hit Haku instead.

Both Kakashi and Haku were covered in Haku's blood.

She heard her younger self gag.

Haku collapsed and while Zabuza went to him her younger self ran to Sasuke's body.

She followed her to come to a slow stop as his body was still. She heard her fall on her knees.

"His body's cold. This isn't one of his jutsus, is it?" 

"Sakura-chan, go ahead and cry."

"I was the best in my class. I aced every test. Did you know there's over 100 codes of shinobi conduct? I memorized every single one. I would love it when they quizzed us, it gave me a chance to show off my knowledge. I remember specifically one quiz about the twenty-fifth rule. I got it right of course."

Her body started to rack with sobs.

"A shinobi never shows his feelings, no matter what the situation is. Feelings are a weakness that only cloud his judgment and weaken his sense of his duties."

Her cries became uncontrollable as she clutched onto him. Sakura looked around and saw Kakashi and Zabuza fighting, and the older Sasuke comforting Naruto.

Suddenly, Gato arrived with a massive group of rogue ninjas behind him.

Zabuza called off his fight with Kakashi only to find that Gato had hired those men to kill him.

When Gato kicked Haku's body in the face Naruto lashed out at him only to be caught by Kakashi.

"What about YOU Zabuza? Are you going to let him get away with that?"

"Be quiet you fool, Haku's dead, it's not like it matters."

"How can you say that? He's treating him like a dog, you guys have been side by side for years; doesn't that mean anything?"

"You don't understand the way of shinobi. I mealy used him as Gato used me. Now, it's over. His usefulness is at its end. The loss of his strength and speed will be a loss, but the boy, nothing."

"If you mean that, then you're a bigger rat than I thought."

"Okay Naruto, that's enough. He's not the enemy anymore."

"AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, HE'S ENEMY NUMBER ONE! After everything he did for you, Haku LIVED for you! You were the most everything to him! And he meant nothing to you? Nothing at all! While he was sacrificing everything to you, he meant nothing? And if I become stronger, does that mean I'll be as cold hearted as you are? He threw his life away, for what, your dream?"

Sakura looked at him. His body was shaking; his eyes were filled with tears and passion.

"He did everything for you and you didn't care. You threw him away like a broken tool. Man, that's so wrong!"

"You talk too much."

Sakura looked to Zabuza only to see the pavement slightly wet at his feet. He had been crying.

"Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade. While he was fighting you, his heart was breaking in two. He was always too soft, too kind. He felt pain and sorrow, and damn it, I do too. I also feel content, that this is the way it ends. Well, cat got your tongue? Or are you surprised to see that I'm human? Every shinobi is human, no matter how hard we try to escape that fact, we always fail. Well, at least, I have failed. Boy, give me your kunai."

Naruto tossed him one and suddenly, Zabuza raced towards the mob and Gato.

Gato dived into the crowd attempting to run away.

He sliced through all of them, even running while two staffs were jabbed into his back. He sliced and danced in circles around Gato, his body falling into the water. Zabuza slowly made his way back to Haku's body, but he never made it. Sakura felt her own shoulders shake. Sasuke put his hand on the small of her back in a soothing motion.

She turned her attention back to the younger Sasuke's body. His eyes slowly opened as her younger self finally noted his breathing. She started crying again hysterically and sat him up.

"Sakura-chan, I need to get those needles out of him." 

Her younger self nodded as she slowly started pulling out the needles.

"How's Naruto?"

Sakura looked up into his eyes, his were watching her pointedly. He didn't trust her. With a sigh she assured him that he was fine. Haku was dead as well as Zabuza. She looked up at her Sasuke and he nodded at her.

They were going to tell them as soon as they got back into their village.

"Naruto! Look, over here! Sasuke, he's alright!"

Sakura helped him up and he ran a hand threw his hair with a small smile at Naruto. His head band fell off his head and Sakura picked it up.

No slash mark, not wear and tear. Her heart felt like it stopped as a weird feeling in her stomach made her cringe.

_I think I've figured it out._

She looked up to see the younger Sasuke looked at her. She quickly handed over the headband as if it burned her.

"GET THEM BOYS!"

All the sudden the mob of rogue ninjas were rushing towards them and everyone tensed. But not a few seconds later, a mob of citizens were on the other side of the bridge.

However, when Naruto and Kakashi used their shadow clone jutsu, the rogue mob dashed onto their boat as fast as they could. They looked as Kakashi lifted up Zabuza's body and placed it next to Haku's. Sakura, Sasuke, and their younger selves stood next to Naruto and Kakashi as Zabuza stroked Haku's face adoringly. Sakura, her younger self, and Naruto had tears in their eyes.

Soon after, Zabuza was dead.

Sakura and her younger self said a prayer over Haku and Zabuza's graves.

And with that, they went home.


	7. The What ExamsForest of Death? Try Hell

*Naruto does not belong to me, nor will it ever.

It had been a week since they got back from the village hidden in the mist and Sasuke and Sakura had rented a hotel for a while. They still hadn't told the team who they were.

Sakura sighed as she straightened her hair and looked for an outfit out of the clothes they had bought.

"Ouch!"

She had burned her ear slightly while trying to do too many things at once.

"You're a shinobi and you burnt yourself with plastic."

She stuck her tongue out at him from her spot on the floor, using the wall mirror to her advantage. She grabbed clothes and headed for the bathroom to change but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and spun her to their bed. She smiled up at him before his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair as he ran his hands down her thighs until he reached behind her knees and guided her to wrap her legs around his waist. She smiled into the kiss as he groaned while his hands found her breast and his mouth found her neck. She felt him nibble and suck before his mouth covered her nipple and his tongue flicked left and right. Her back arched into him as she ground her hips into his.

"Sakura, isn't this-"

"Shut up and fuck me."

He made a small sound as he ripped her towel away from her. He reached blindly into the drawer to grab a condom and gave a small 'Shut up' at her smirk. He quickly rolled the condom onto him and positioned himself in front of her. Looking into her eyes she smiled at him and he pushed his self into her, expecting a barrier. When he found none he looked at her and she just rolled him over and rode him cowgirl style while kissing at his neck, nibbling and sucking, leaving a mark. He groaned underneath her and Sakura ran her hands through her hair, pulling and tugging as she ground her hips into his.

"Sakura"

"Mm, yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you."

With that she came and he came not soon after. She rolled off of him and laid on her side staring at him. His hands ran through her hair and she felt a shiver run down her back. He gave her another kiss before sitting up and disposing of the condom. Sakura smiled at him as she walked into the bathroom naked as if was natural. He gave her a smile and swatted at her butt. She just giggled and looked at the clock. They had half an hour until they were supposed to meet up with the team. She dressed into a pair of black shorts and a dark green tank top. She had ankle black shoes and tied her headband in her hair. She brushed her teeth as Sasuke walked in with a pair of white shorts and a black beater with black ankle shoes. He had his headband in his hand and quickly stuck it in his pocket. She nodded at him and they left.

They met them on the bridge and noted the tense air. The younger Sakura looked annoyed as her team mates were glaring at each other from either side of her.

They waited five minutes before Sakura lost it.

"Sasuke! Either you-"

She realized her mistake. The younger Sasuke glared at her, Naruto looked at her puzzled, her younger self gave her a wide eyed look, and Sasuke gave her a pointed look.

With a sigh he leaned against the railing and closed his eyes.

"Well, guess the cat's out of the bag."

Sakura cleared her throat and met the younger Sasuke's eye.

She and Sasuke released their genjutsu at the same time and the team had given them a wide eyed look.

"Before you-"

"HOLY SHIT! SASUKE, SAKURA, DO YOU SEE THAT? IT'S-"

"NARUTO. As I was saying, we don't know how we got here, but we were sent on a research mission. Next thing we knew, we ended up here. We told Kakashi because we knew that there's a reason for us to be here. We just don't know what that is."

A moment of silence passed before someone spoke up.

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, prove that you're us."

She looked at the younger Sasuke in his eye before sighing.

"You started writing poems and stories after your parents died."

Sasuke looked at his younger self with a hard stare.

His younger self crossed his arms.

"That's just one thing."

"You used to dream about making Sakura your wife."

Her younger self looked at him with wide eyes. His younger self blushed pink.

"S-so? I still don't believe you."

"You have a birth mark between your shoulder blades that looks like a cherry blossom."

His younger self's blush intensified and that's when Kakashi made his appearance.

"SENSEI! Did you know-"

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd tell them. But tell me Sasuke, what are you hiding in your pocket."

Sasuke hesitated before reaching his hand in. He bundled his headband in his fist before handing it over.

"I see. Well, this puts a damper on things."

"What is it sensei?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto before answering.

"It's his headband of course."

"But why is it so secretive?"

"I don't know."

Kakashi handed it back and Sakura heard Sasuke give a sigh of relief.

"But on other news, I've decided to enter you all in the chunin exam."

"The what?"

"Naruto, the chunin exam is how we earn a title as chunin instead of genin."

"Oh. Hey, Sakura-chan, how are you so smart?"

"I paid attention in class Naruto. You might want to brush up on your scrolls. I hear the chunin exam is both mental and physical."

"She's right Naruto, until then, see ya."

Kakashi disappeared with a poof of smoke and the younger Sasuke left to leave.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?"

"To train."

"Great, I'll come with you!"

"I don't think so."

Her younger self looked disappointed and Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Sasuke walked up to his younger self and they talked with a hushed voice.

"Hey, put him down!"

She turned to see Naruto's little friend being lifted by Kankuro.

Suddenly a rock hit Kankuo's wrist and he released Konohamaru.

"You're a long way from home, and way out of your league."

Sakura looked up to see her Sasuke sitting in the tree with his younger counter part across from him.

"Oh great, it's another wimp to piss me off."

"Get lost."

"You're the kind of punk that I hate, all talk, and no action."

He released his puppet.

"What! You're going to release the crow for this?"

Tamari looked at him shocked.

_Three, two, one.._

"Kankuro, knock it off."

A chill went through everyone's spines as Gaara made his appearance known.

"You're an embarrassment to our village."

Sakura held in a giggle but it escaped. It was so weird to see Gaara so small.

"What are you laughing at pinky?"

Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"I just think it's funny how small you are jerk."

"I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Everyone around her gasped, except her Sasuke and Gaara, and the later was soon in her face.

"You dare-"

She flicked him on the forehead.

"Get along Gaara before _I_ kill _you_."

He glared at her before ordering Tamari and Kankuro to leave with him.

"Wow Sakura-chan you sure are-"

"Stupid."

Sakura glared at Sasuke as he jumped down the tree with his younger self in tow.

"Sasuke, I can handle-"

"I know. But that's not the point."

"And what is?"

"We can't interfere too much."

"I'm not stupid, I know that."

"Hn." 

Sakura crossed their arms as they promised to meet up later to train.

A week later it was time to take the chunin exams. Sakura and Sasuke walked up with the team to wish them luck. However, the younger Sakura was late.

"Sakura-chan! You're late!"

"Sorry guys. Good morning."

Sakura looked at her weird but she wasn't the only one. She noticed the younger Sasuke looking at her funny as well.

They walked up to the room when they saw two boys blocking the door.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she zoned out again.

"It's an illusion anyway; we're trying to go to the third floor."

Suddenly the one boy attacked and as the younger Sasuke responded Rock Lee interfered.

She giggled as he gave Sakura a look and was actually shocked at the possessive hand the younger Sasuke had on her counterpart's arm.

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura right?"

"Huh?"

"Please be my girlfriend, I vow to protect you with my life."

Her younger self looked confused white she herself had a chill.

The younger Sasuke stepped closer to her counterpart while her Sasuke looked at her funny.

"Definitely not."

"Why?"

"Because, you're a weirdo."

"Hey guys, we should get going before you miss your exam."

They followed her up to the third floor.

They entered an open area before they heard a voice calling down to them.

"Hey you, with the attitude. Hold on."

"What do you want?"

"I want to fight you, here and now!"

"There's no time Sasuke, we have to register by three o clock! That's less than half an hour."

"That's plenty of time."

"Sasuke!"

Sakura had to agree with her younger self. This was stupid.

"Yeah Sasuke, kick his ass!"

Sakura looked at her Sasuke as he looked onto the two with a glint in his eye.

Sasuke rushed at Lee but Lee broke through Sasuke's defense and sent him to the ground.

Sasuke got back up almost immediately and activated his sharingan. He attacked Lee again but was barely blocking his hits. A particularly hard hit to the gut made Sasuke stumble a bit.

Faster than the most eye could see Sasuke was seen above the air with Lee underneath him about ready to finish the attack but soon a talking turtle appeared.

Her younger self caught Sasuke and Lee landed safely.

Lee and the turtle argued before Sakura cleared her throat and announced they really needed to leave.

They met Kakashi at the door and he looked at them all with a sigh.

"I'm proud of all of you. Even though you all have your quirks, Naruto, I couldn't have asked for a different team. You'll do fine but good luck. Don't let the test get to you. Remember, nothing is what it seems." 

"We'll make you proud sensei, believe it!"

They walked through the doors and Kakashi turned to the older Sasuke and Sakura.

"Can I even ask?"

Sasuke shook his head no. But Sakura just smiled at him.

She and Sasuke walked around the village for hours waiting for the exam to be over. They shopped and talked and Sakura brought up what she's noticed by them being there.

"Sasuke-kun, have you noticed that your past self seems more I don't know, relaxed?"

"Hn."

"And your headband, well it seems to slip around important times in our lives."

"Hn."

"And that maybe-'

"They're done."

She crossed her arms but followed him anyways. According to Kakashi they should probably be in the forest of death before they were spotted.

It was half an hour before Sakura became impatient.

"God, this is getting ridiculous."

"They'll be here soon. Are you sure this is the right gate?"

"Positive."

They dropped down into the clearing with their past selves.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He's using the bathroom. Ugh, he's such a pig."

"Wow that was a lot! I wrote my whole name!"

Suddenly the younger Sasuke attacked him.

"Sasuke it wasn't that bad. Don't you think you've gone overboard?"

She looked at her younger self and bit her bottom lip. She couldn't say anything. She could not ruin this.

"Yeah what the hell is that all about?"

Sasuke's foot landed in his face.

"You better watch out Sakura, I think he's gone crazy!"

"Yeah you wish. I just struck before you could. I'd never let anyone harm Sakura."

"Alright then, bring it on!"

Their kunai knives clanged in the thick air around them.

"Take a good look Sakura. He's not Naruto."

"What do you mean? I am Naruto!"

"Then where's the cut on your cheek? I guess you didn't know the real Naruto got a cut on his cheek before this test. You also have your holster on your left leg. Naruto's right handed. You transformation skill is worse than his!"

The ninja released his genjutsu and demanded to know where the scroll is.

He dashed at Sasuke and he fought back easily.

After the ninja ran off the younger Sasuke sat his team down for a talk.

"That just proves we can't trust appearances. We have to come up with a way to know that we're really who we say we are. And not some imposter using a transformation jutsu."

"So what do we do?"

"We need a password. Something only the three of us will know."

"What kind of password?"

"Something only the three of us would know."

"Like your cherry blossom birthmark?"

Sasuke blushed before smacking Naruto in the arm.

"Listen, because I'll only say this once. The question is, 'When will a ninja strike'. And the answer is, 'When the moment is right, when the enemy sleeps in the night, when his weapons lay forgotten, that is the moment for a ninja to strike'."

"I got it."

"Eh, you got one a little shorter?"

"No Naruto, that's it."

"Oh come on, what's the problem? I memorized it easily."

"Well yeah, I got it. I got it, no problem. I just thought it was going to be a pass_word_ not a pass_speech_."

"Alright, I'll take the scroll."

"Wait a minute Sasuke, I- OW what was that?"

Something had grazed Naruto's cheek and Sakura and Sasuke stood up straight as they scanned the forest. When Sakura found the chakra, Sasuke's arm was immediately in front of her.

"Don't."

"But Sasuke! You can't expect me to-"

"You will obey me Sakura!"

"No!"

Sakura pushed the arm away from her and stepped forward.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew them back a few feet.

Oroshimaru and two other ninjas appeared but soon after the other two left.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and stepped forward but Sasuke held her back. She growled at him but stood back.

They looked around and saw the younger Sasuke come out of a bush but hold a kunai knife to the younger Sakura.

"First answer the question, when does a ninja strike?"

"Oh, uh, when the moment is right, when the enemy sleeps in the night, when his weapons lay forgotten, that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Sasuke nodded but didn't lower his kunai knife.

"HEY! Are you guys okay?"

"Hold it Naruto, what's the password?"

Naruto recited it perfectly.

Sasuke threw his kunai knife at him.

"HEY! That could've killed me!"

"Sasuke, he got it right!"

"I know. Do you really think Naruto could've remembered that whole thing? Come out whoever you are, the party's over!"

"My, aren't we the clever one?"

That familiar voice was back as the Naruto clone licked his lips.

Sakura stepped forward and stood before the younger Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura-san, what are you-"

"Don't be stupid Sakura!"

She ignored her younger self and Sasuke.

"Get out of here Orochimaru."

"My, the child knows who I am?"

"I said GET OUT!"

"Oh, and she has a temper. Pity such a weak thing like you couldn't do any damage to me."

Sakura flared up her chakra in a warning and he released his genjutsu back to the body he stole.

"I bet you'd love to get your hands on this earth scroll wouldn't you?"

He swallowed it.

_This is going to be a long 5 days._

A/N : So, how do you like it so far? Let me know. Any tips are welcome 3

The Buckeye Princess


	8. You're so stupid

*Naruto does not belong to me, nor will it ever.

He put an illusion on them and the _younger Sasuke and Sakura_ fell to the ground.

The _younger Sasuke_ puked.

Sakura looked to her left to see her Sasuke as unaffected as she was.

Maybe they were used to the idea of death.

But their younger selves weren't.

She turned her back on Orochimaru and took off the _younger Sasuke's_ headband and she got that electrifying sting again before checking his temperature. She checked _her younger self's_ temperature too.

They both were physically fine but she didn't know about their minds. She saw the _younger Sasuke_ crawl to sit in front _of her younger self_ with a kunai knife in hand.

Suddenly they were all frozen in place.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick. But I don't have to tell you that, you've already seen it with your own eyes."

Her heart pounded in her chest as things went into a slow motion play by play to her.

The first thing she noticed was _the younger Sasuke_ reach around and grabs _her younger self_.

The second thing she noticed was a huge snake that Orochimaru disappeared into.

The third was a familiar weight on her waist and lastly, they were gone.

They had found _Naruto_ but Orochimaru had found them all.

He was back to the body he stole and he complimented _Naruto_ on getting out of the snake.

"You can have it."

Everyone turned to _the younger Sasuke_ with a confused look on their face.

"The scroll right, that's what you want. So just take it and leave us in peace."

He pulled out a mock scroll they had created out of his kunai pack.

"NO WAY SASUKE; ARE YOU CRAZY? WE CAN'T JUST GIVE THE SCROLL TO THE ENEMY!"

"Shut up Naruto! Stay out of this!"

"WHAT!"

"Very wise, very sensible."

"Here just take it."

As _the younger Sasuke_ tossed it _Naruto_ caught it in mid air and landed behind _the younger Sasuke_.

"Quit being the damn hero and STAY OUT of this."

_Naruto _punched him in the face only to have him land a few feet away.

"You don't know what you're doing Naruto!"

"Says you! You're the one who's running away Sasuke. How do I know you are who you say you are? You say I don't know what I'm doing but at least I haven't chocked like you have!"

"So sad, but true. It doesn't matter, as far as the scroll goes, I could just kill you and take it."

He rolled up his sleeve and bit his thumb, smearing the blood down his arm.

_Naruto _launched at Orochimaru before the older Sasuke shoved him aside.

"All of you, have no idea what you're dealing with. We weren't going to step in, but since you two are both dicking around, we have to."

He pulled out his headband and tied it behind head.

She heard her _younger self_, _the younger Sasuke, and Naruto_ gasp.

And sadly, it felt like someone had punched her heart.

"Summoning jutsu."

Wind surrounded and howled at them all as the branch that was holding Sasuke and Orochimaru snapped and a Orochimaru was sitting on a giant snake's head, Sasuke on a branch in front of _her younger self_.

"Careful, he likes to play with his food."

The snake had whipped it's tail at Sasuke and _her younger self_ and she grabbed _her younger self's_ hand before she fell but Sasuke had been left to smash at the tree branch above him and fall.

"Sasuke-kun!"

She felt terror rip her heart but told _her younger self_ that he'd be alright.

'_I hope._'

But no sooner Sasuke had caught himself and rushed an uppercut to the snake.

He landed in front of _his younger self and Naruto_ and smirked at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru. You, yourself, trained me. Made me who I am. I know your snake's weakness. Don't make me embarrass you."

"I'm not Or-"

"I know you are you bastard. You see this mark? YOU did this to me. You see this scratch. It was YOU. I-"

"Sasuke-kun, you've said too much."

He turned around but she wouldn't look at him. She was focused on seeing the scared look _her younger self_ was giving _his younger self._

"Let's tango big boy, just you and me."

He pulled out a kunai knife and dove for the snake but before he could her there, Orochimaru had pushed against his stomach with a ball of black chakra.

His eyes immediately rolled backwards and he went flying.

Acting on instinct she caught him easily and laid him down.

She turned around to see _his younger self_ look up to the sky in deep thought.

He rushed at Orochimaru suddenly and they clanged and clashed and dove into the sky. _Sasuke_ came crashing down holding Orochimaru upside down and slam his head into the tree branch.

Orochimaru used a substitution jutsu and came behind _Sasuke_ with kunai galore. _Sasuke_ managed to wrap Orochimaru in wire and used a fire jutsu to travel across to him.

When Orochimaru went limp _Sasuke _sat next to them and _her younger self_ held him close. He actually let her too. Sakura smiled at them before looking at her Sasuke. He started to stir and woke up holding his head.

"Sakura?"

She shushed him and told him to relax. Her mind raced to see what was missing and her heart pounded slowly and loudly in her ears.

Within seconds she was in front of the _younger Sasuke_ and the next thing she heard was her name from all three voices and a white hot burning sting in between her neck and shoulder.

She didn't even notice Orochimaru disappear before Sasuke held her close whispering in her ear how stupid she was.

Her silent scream found its voice as the mark pulsated and burned.

"Sasuke-kun, don't hate me."

And with that she was out.

A/N: I have waited SO LONG for this part :) How'd it go? Sorry it's so short! Don't hurt me but I loved, loved, LOVED, the reviews! I feel so much love from you guys it makes me smile so wide like this - :D Any who, to **crazymel2008 **did the italicized lettering help distinguish the difference? If not, let me know how I could try to help fix it.

What I don't think people know is that I've played with this idea for years and actually did it once, but totally did it in a horrible way. But as I've matured my writing has too and this idea seems better already. Soon they will leave the past but I have one other thing up my sleeve for them when they get back. Happy reading!

The Buckeye Princess


	9. The End?

*Naruto does not belong to me, nor will it ever.

Sakura's eyes fluttered but at the bright light she instantly shut them again. She raised her hand to her forehead only to find a damp wash clothe.

_Where am I?_

She saw roots above her head.

_I'm in a cave? What's going on?_

She looked to her left and saw a clearing with _her past self, Sasuke's past self, Naruto, _and Sasuke.

Suddenly, the events that happened in what seemed like slow motion flashed before her eyes and a white hot pain went through her body.

She bit her lip to hold in a scream she knew would come.

Once the pain had subsided to a dull ache she crawled at from under the cave to see Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru there as well.

_Oh wait, is that Lee too?_

She rested on her knees and suddenly felt arms wrap around her and long pink hair blur her vision.

_Long, wait, isn't it supposed to be short?_

_Oh that's right; I guess I really did change things._

"Sakura-san, you're alright!"

She nodded her head and saw her Sasuke giving her a look.

_Sasuke-kun, I bet he hates me now._

She looked down at her knees before she saw a blur of yellow and orange fill her vision.

"SAKURA-SAN! THAT WAS SO COOL! THE WAY YOU TOOK THAT ATTACK FOR TEME IT'S LIKE YOU KNEW-"

"That's enough Naruto."

She looked to see her Sasuke approaching her.

She tried to stand up straight, but she couldn't gain her footing and fell onto her knees again.

"Sasuke-kun, let me explain, I-"

"Save it Sakura, I know why you did it. I just hope you realize-"

"Sasuke, I'm a medic, I know what the risks are-"

"You can't study what-"

"You want to bet?"

"Yeah I-"

"ENOUGH!"

They both turned their heads to see _the past Sasuke_ looking at them.

"Look I appreciate what you did. I don't know what would've happened if-"

"I could tell you what would happen. But you wouldn't like it."

She looked down at her knees and tried to stand up again.

When she couldn't she felt arms wrap around her as she was lifted from the ground.

She looked up to see her Sasuke staring at the rest of the group.

TenTen and Neji had arrived to take care of Lee. Shikamaru and Choji were poking fun at Naruto. And Ino was with _her younger self_.

She looked up to Sasuke but could only see his chin.

_I bet he's mad at me._

She rested her head on his chest and let out an uncharacteristic sigh.

She noticed _the younger Sasuke_ staring at her but she took a closer look and noticed he was missing his headband.

She motioned for Sasuke to let her down and she took a second to regain her composure before walking over to him.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

He hesitated before nodding at her.

She reached a hand to his forehead before shaking her head.

"Well, you seem okay to me."

She turned away to declare they should find a river or something to make camp.

Sakura laughed as she sat by the river and watched _Naruto_ and _the younger Sasuke_ made catching fish a competition. She and _her younger self_ had already started the fire and bathed. She saw Sasuke walking up to her with just a pair of shorts and a towel around his neck. He didn't say anything as he sat by her but she rested her head on his shoulder any ways.

"They're much happier you know. I did the right thing."

"The incredibly stupid thing you mean."

"Whatever Sasuke, their future will be better than ours."

"He'll still go looking for his brother."

"She won't let him go alone."

"Yes, but what happened when you tried that?"

"She won't let him."

"And how not?"

"Because, I've been training her."

"Sakura-"

"It'll be better for all of them."

"Hn."

They all sat by the fire as the fish cooked.

"It's been four days already, what are you guys going to do?"

Sakura looked around the group as their faces looked solemn.

"There might not be any more heaven scrolls left."

She looked at _her younger self_ and nodded.

"Well that's a cheery thought."

"Look Sasuke there are 26 teams, that makes 13 pairs of scrolls, and 78 people looking for them."

Suddenly a loud scream was heard throughout the forest.

And the next thing they knew, Kabuto was there.

Sakura hurried to her feet.

"Kabuto get out of here now, before I hurt you."

"Do I know you?"

"Not yet, but you will."

"Look, I'm only here to prevent you guys from-"

"I wouldn't let them open the scroll if my life depended on it."

"Oh, but doesn't it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura felt a cold shiver run through her body before she collapsed to the ground as pain radiated throughout her body. Her mouth was open in a silent scream but it wasn't silent for long.

She never noticed Sasuke run past her.

She never noticed how he had Kabuto by the throat.

Nor did she notice the handing over of a scroll.

The only thing she did notice was a sick cracking sound and the pain disappearing.

She lay on her back and panted for control of her breathing.

She rolled over, threw up, and proceeded to pass out.

She woke up to see Sasuke standing across the room from her. She looked down to see a shirt covering her chest and caricatures all around her.

"Sakura, I kneed to you sit very still as I seal this mark."

She recognized Kakashi's voice and nodded. She held her hair to the side and gripped her shirt to herself fiercely as pain engulfed her body.

_Thank god I didn't pass out this time._

As she stood up to thank him she did pass out.

"Blood pressure's lowering, pulse rate back to normal. Keep the crash cart on hand."

"W-what?"

"Sakura! She's awake Hokage-sama, she's awake!"

"I heard you the first time, what about Sasuke?"

"He's in the room resting already."

"Good, get her in that same room as well, I'll be there in a minute."

Sakura woke again to the sound of two heart monitors beeping in sync.

She turned her head to see Sasuke in a chair beside her in a hospital gown.

His head was resting on one of his arms, his hand in hers.

"S-Sasuke?"

His head lifted up and he actually smiled at her before hugging her.

"We're back Sakura, we're finally back in the present." 

She smiled into the hug and when he released her she raised the head of her bed.

They both turned to the door as a slight knock was heard and Tsunade walked into the room.

"Ah, you're both awake. That's good, now, we have matters to discuss." 

Hours later they were dressed in nice attire and inside the Hokage tower.

The elders, the elite, the press, and even a select few citizens were sitting in the conference hall, waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to give a formal declaration of what happened.

Sakura was chose to spoke mostly but where she passed out Sasuke had to fill in.

They spoke with clarity and formality leaving out the unimportant details.

When they were down they were to meet with the Hokage in her office.

As they walked in they saw her on the windowsill and two little kids playing at her desk.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, Sasuke, Sakura, come in."

They sat in the two chairs in front of the desk Tsuande removed the little girl from the chair and sat her on her lap.

"Listen, I know you guys may feel like you've been gone months but actually, it's only been a few days." 

At their shocked expressions she continued.

"The day you left these two came instead. Also, Karin has been banned from the village for various annoying reasons I don't feel the kneed to discuss. Now, about these two, his name is Ryū and hers is Yuri. And if you couldn't tell by now, they're twins."

Sakura looked at the boy. He had messy spikey hair with black eyes and sort of looked like Sasuke. Okay, he looked a lot like Sasuke. And the girl had black hair that was shaggy and she had brilliant jade colored eyes. Her forehead was covered by her bangs and behind them Sakura could tell it was a bit big. Sort of like hers.

"Hokage-sama, do you mean to-"

The girl looked up from playing with the papers on Tsunade's desk to look at her.

"Mommy!"

Sakura proceeded to feel light headed.

"You see Sasuke, Sakura, these two are your kids, from the future."

Okay, now she passed out.

A/N: Yes, that was the surprise! Totally Sailor Moon like right? Well, these two won't be here too long. After they leave, the story will end. Sad for me. But on the bright side, I've decided what story I want to do next. BulmaxVegeta from Dragonball Z :)


	10. See you later

*Naruto does not belong to me, nor will it ever.

When Sakura woke up she noticed she was in Sasuke's room.

"Hey, is she awake?"

"Of course she is stupid, why else would her eyes be open?"

"Don't call me stupid Ryū-kun!"

"That's enough!"

Sakura rubbed her temples as she sat up to notice the both of them sitting at the end of the bed. She rolled up her sleeves and dully noted she had one of Sasuke's night shirts on.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Who?"

"Otōsan you idiot."

"Hey! I'm smarter than you!" 

"Are not!"

"Shizukana kodomo."

"Sorry Mama!"

They spoke in unison.

_God, I have twins._

"So, where is he?"

"I'm right here."

She smiled at him as he stood in the door way and so did Ryū and Yuri.

"Otōsan, Mama's up so can we train now?"

"Hai Ryū, we can."

He nodded at her before leading the little boy out to the training grounds.

_How old are these two?_

"Mama, can you get up now so we can train too?"

"Why aren't you training with Sasuke?"

"Because you teach me chakra control and medic stuff!"

"Yuri-chan, just how old are you two?"

She held up her hand.

"We're five!"

"And, you both are training?"

"Yeah, Byakko-kun, Ryū-kun, and I have been training for a year now. Otōsan said he trained at 4 too, all Uchiha's did."

"And who's Byakko-kun?"

"He's the Hokage's son. Boy Mama, you ask a lot of questions like me."

"The Hokage hm? Well, alright. I'll shower so we can get started."

As she slipped on a pale yellow sundress she decided to go barefoot for the day. She rubbed her neck as a dull pain had made itself known.

_I really should go see Tsunade about this soon._

She found Yuri outside with Sasuke and Ryū.

"Yuri-chan, did you want to train now?"

"Hai Mama, I do!"

Sakura asked her what she was learning back home and Yuri opted to show her. She paused at the base of a tree and the next thing Sakura knew she was walking up it like it was nothing for her.

_Such chakra control for a 5 year old._

"Wow Yuri-chan, I'm impressed!"

"I'm really good at it Mama! You should see when we play hide and go seek!"

"Yeah, she cheats."

"Just because I'm better at this than you Ryū-kun doesn't mean I cheat so neh!"

She stuck her tongue out at him in a very Sakura like manor.

Sakura smiled as she saw her future children fight with one another, their tongues as sharp as their senses.

She looked at Sasuke to see him smirking at the pair too before lazily tossing a kunai by Ryū's head.

"Pay attention or we'll stop."

"Hai Otō-san, I'll pay better attention."

"Actually you two, why don't we call it a break and get some lunch hm? Yuri-chan, Ryū-kun, go change please."

"Well we would, but we have no clothes.' 

She heard Sasuke slap his face with his palm but she ignored it as the chance to go shopping.

"Great! We'll head out now!"

Walking around the village was calming. Finally, everything was normal.

_Well, as normal as you can get with your future kids hanging around you._

She held Ryū's hand and Yuri was on Sasuke's back. She smiled at the little boy, he was proud like his daddy and didn't often show affection but she knew he loved her, his father, and his twin sister.

When they reached the shopping district it didn't take Sakura long to get the kid's sizes and find Ino.

"Pig-chan!"

"Ino came out of the back and smiled brightly at her before a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Oh, so you guys know about them?"

"Wait, you did?"

"Of course! Who do you think has been spending her time making their clothes?"

Sakura just shook her head with a smile as Yuri jumped off Sasuke's back and hugged Ino around her waist.

"Oba-san! "

Ino smiled at her and smiled over at Ryū too.

"You guys have great timing! All their clothes are ready to be taken home."

"Thanks Ino, I owe you one!"

"Don't worry about it, we already took it out of Sasuke's funds."

Sasuke blanched before letting Yuri climb onto his back again.

"No Sasuke-kun wait, they need to change."

Sasuke sighed as Yuri jumped off him again and Sakura left to go change them.

She dressed Yuri in a pale green sundress similar to her own and tied her hair up with a ribbon and parted her bangs to the side. She hurried and put her bangs back with a pout.

"Yuri-chan?"

"I hate my forehead. It's too big."

Sakura chuckled but that didn't seem to make things better for Yuri.

"Even you hate it Mama."

"Yuri-chan you don't understand. Mama has a big forehead too. That's why your Otōsan likes me; it lets people know I'm smart."

Yuri smiled at her and let her part her hair again.

She slipped on little white sandals on her little feet and smiled brightly at Sakura.

Sakura sent her back out and asked for Ryū.

"I can dress myself Mama."

"Ah, Ryū-kun, can't I help just this once?"

He smiled at her and Sakura wondered if she's asked him that before in his time.

She picked out a pair of khaki shorts for him with a dark blue t-shirt.

He let her brush his hair but when she was done it seemed to just still look messy.

"You are just like your Otōsan aren't you?

The boy smiled and put his black ninja shoes.

She walked out with him and Sasuke looked thoroughly annoyed as Ino and Yuri chatted.

"Who's hungry?"

Yuri and Ryū smiled brightly at her.

They sat at the ramen stand with Yuri and Ryū sitting on the counter itself because they couldn't reach it by sitting on a chair.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw him eating tomatoes from Yuri's chopsticks.

She giggled and mentally framed this image in her mind.

_It's not like it won't happen._

But still, who knows when it will?

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She turned in her seat to see Naruto dragging Hinata behind him.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

She smiled at the familiar greeting of her boys and greeted Hinata as well.

"Oji-san!"

"Yuri-chan!"

The little girl flung herself from the counter into Naruto's arms and Sakura saw a flicker of jealousy on Sasuke's face. She rested her hand on his arm before turning her attention to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, mind if we join you?"

"Of course not!"

Yuri sat back down to finish her smaller bowl of ramen. She looked at Ryū to see he had already finished his bowl and was on to a second.

She made small talk with Hinata before Naruto turned his attention to her.

"Oh yeah, Sakura-chan, Rōba-san wants to talk to you two."

"Oh, I see."

She looked to her kids but before she could say anything Hinata offered to watch them while they were out. She politely thanked Hinata and headed to the Hokage tower with Sasuke.

"Ah, you two, come in."

They sat in the all too familiar chairs.

"We have a few matters to discuss. First and foremost, the council and I, after talking about what you two went through, have decided to let Sasuke off his parole with a warning. You don't break the law and we won't be on your case."

Sasuke nodded at her.

"Secondly, your kids. We have to figure out why they are here. Not that they're not a pleasure to have around."

They both nodded at her but Sakura felt her heart clench at the thought of not having them around. As weird as it was, she already had gotten attached to them both.

"If you guys ever get the chance to have a serious talk I encourage it. Until then you're free to be back home."

They again nodded and walked back home in silence.

They got back to the compound to see Ryū and Yuri chasing each other around with kunai knifes.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" 

They stopped and looked at her.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and frowned upon the twins.

"Mama, we always play ninja."

Yuri pouted at her and Sasuke sighed.

"Not with real kunai knifes you don't."

"Sorry Mama."

They said in unison and it almost made Sakura's heart melt.

"Where did you two get those anyways?"

They looked at each other longer than necessary before simultaneously shrugging their shoulders.

"They got them from my weapons room."

She looked at Sasuke for a split second before turning back to their twins.

"Explain please."

"Well, I told Ryū-kun not to go snooping around but he said to relax and-"

"Well I told Yuri that if she was careful you'd never know but-"

"Well I have a photographic memory so I remember following Otō-san to that room and how it just has to scan your eye and stuff!"

"So see it was Yuri's fault-"

"I couldn't open that door by myself Ryū-kun!"

"Shizukana kodomo."

"Sorry Mama, sorry Otō-san!"

They looked at her with sad eyes and Sakura caved.

"Alright fine, but don't do it again. Next time, I'll let Sasuke deal with you."

They nodded hurriedly before running off again, leaving the kunai knifes on the ground.

Sakura picked them both up and noticed the Uchiha symbol on the handles.

She looked at Sasuke but he was already walking away.

_It's like we don't have a relationship anymore._

Sasuke sat playing chess with Ryū at the coffee table in the living room while Yuri sat on the counter watching Sakura cook and helping occasionally.

"And what does NSAID stand for?"

"Non-steroid anti-inflammatory drug!"

"Good! Did you want to stir the spaghetti while Mama finds the sauce?"

She nodded at her and Sakura rummaged through the cabinets until she found it.

When she turned back around Yuri was picking up the spaghetti with a spoon and dropping it back in the pot.

She just smiled and emptied a can of sauce into a different pan.

"Mama how did you and Otō-san meet?"

Sakura smiled and turned to her daughter.

"Your Otō-san and I were on a team together as genin."

"But didn't you know him before?"

"Yes, actually we hung out with a few other people as kids growing up in school before the ninja academy."

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Well-"

"Yes, it was."

Mother and daughter looked at him. Yuri smiled brightly at him but Sakura just looked down with a blush and announced supper was ready.

They ate and chatted. The twins switched between arguing and playing. When it was time to clear up Sakura noticed Yuri was once again by her side.

"Yuri-hime, can I help you?"

"Actually Mama I want to help you!"

She pulled a step stool out of nowhere and proceeded to silently ask for the dish Sakura had just washed.

And so they went, Sakura washed, Yuri rinsed and put the dish into the drying rack.

When it was time for bed they both tucked the twins in the bed Sakura was using before.

"Good night Yuri-hime, good night Ryū- Ōji."

"Good night Mama!"

Sakura felt her heart melt as they spoke in unison again.

"Good night you Uchiha brats."

They smiled and wished him a good night too.

When Sakura dressed into her nightgown she saw Sasuke sitting up in bed.

"Something wrong Sasuke-kun?"

He shook his head no but when she sat down beside him he pulled her to his chest.

"Sasuke?"

"I didn't lie."

"About what?"

"What I said."

_Oh, the love at first sight thing._

"I see."

He kissed the top of her head before lifting her chin up to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

He deepened the kiss and went to move on top of her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid kissed all over her neck. But when he placed a kiss on her mark she let a low moan into his ear.

"Sakura as much as I love that the kids are in the next room."

Sakura nodded at him as he continued his path of kisses down her chest, stopping to give each of her nipples a light suck. His fingers teased at her underwear until she was arching up at him. He smirked before slowly taking off her underwear and gently licking at her clit. Sakura bit her lip as her hands fisted his hair as he continued his torture on her, pausing only to add a finger into her wet dripping cunt.

When he went back up to her face she hooked her ankles behind his back and rolled them so she was on top.

"Now, it's my turn."

She trailed a line of kisses down to his boxers and slipped his cock out of the slit.

She kissed it before taking the tip into her mouth and rolling her tongue around it. She lightly sucked before licking the sides and blowing a stream of cold air onto the tip. She took him into her mouth as far as she could, rolling her tongue to block him from making her gag. She stopped when her mouth was tired and raised herself above him. He grabbed her hips and slammed himself into her.

Sakura bit her lip hard as her eyes rolled back into her head for a split second.

They didn't fuck that night. No, they made love. For once Sasuke didn't have his cold demeanor, he showed her everything he was feeling. Sakura couldn't ask for anything better.

Except not to be throwing up a few weeks later.

After flushing the toilet and gurgling some mouth wash she showered and changed into a pair of black cotton shorts and a pink tank top.

She saw Yuri and Ryū play a card game on the living room coffee table and Sasuke up making ramen.

"Good morning Mama!"

She smiled at the two but laid on the couch feeling exhausted.

_That's it, I'm heading to the hospital._

"Yuri-Hime, Ryū- Ōji, I'm heading to the hospital after lunch. Would you like to go?"

"Well, Otō-san said we would train."

"That's fine Ryū- Ōji, how about you Yuri-Hime?"

"Sure Mama!"

She smiled at her daughter and rested a hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes but soon found a ghost of kiss on her lips.

"Lunch is ready."

The kids hurriedly jumped to go eat but Sakura was slow to follow.

She didn't eat much before she waited for Yuri to get done. She dressed her in a overall dress with a pink short sleeved shirt underneath. They both slipped on some shoes before walking to the hospital.

"Well Ms. Haruno, it seems that you're pregnant."

She had been at the compound for an hour before Sasuke walked inside.

"How'd it go?"

When she didn't answer he kneeled in front of her.

"Sakura?"

"I'm pregnant."

He looked at her for a long time before Sakura started to get worried.

_Just great, he doesn't even want to talk to me._

"Sakura, that's great!"

Sakura went numb.

"That's great?"

"Yeah!"

He smiled at her.

Actually smiled a wide smile.

_So that's where Yuri gets her smile from._

"We got to plan, we have to decorate, buy stuff, tell people, we have to-"

"Sasuke-kun calm down, I haven't told you the best part."

"There's more."

She patted her belly.

"Say hello to Yuri and Ryū."

He stared at her again before smiling at her widely and called the kids inside.

"Yuri-chan, Ryū-san, your mother is pregnant."

They smiled at her before hugging her waist.

"Alright, Mamas plan worked!"

They both looked at their kids.

"Excuse me?"

"Mama charmed out necklaces so we could go back in time-"

"So we could come make sure we were born-"

"Because Mama said that Otō-san was stubborn-"

"So we had to step in-"

"And we found out Mama was right-"

"Of course Otō-san didn't approve-"

"But Mama told us to go anyways-'

"So here we are-"

"And our plan worked!"

"But now it's time for us to go home."

"But Mama says to tell you to not be sad."

"Because you have us with you now."

"And you'll do a great job raising us."

"So it's not a good bye-"

"It's a see you later!"

They smiled at them before bringing out two necklaces that fir together and commanded them to let them go home.

A flash of light appeared and they were gone.

Sakura stared at the spot where they were.

"We didn't even get to hug them."

"But, I think we have a life time of that now don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Sakura stared at Sasuke and he gave her a small smile back.

Suddenly Naruto rushed in dragging Hinata with him.

"GUYS I just got a letter, what the hell is going on?" 

"Naruto-kun, we're pregnant."

Naruto snapped his neck to Sakura and rushed over to give her a hug.

Hinata congratulated them politely and when Sakura saw Naruto pat Sasuke on the back, she knew that their somehow messed up yet totally normal lives would soon get much better.

A:N/ It's rushed, I know. But I totally have a different story in mind. But I do promise a sequel. If you guys want one that is. I was thinking about doing it on a possible new enemy, Sakura's mark, her pregnancy, and Sasuke training to get his headband back.

Yes, no? I'll let you decide! If I get enough 'yes'es then I will. If I get enough no's then I won't. That simple.

Until then,

Happy Reading.

The Buckeye Princess


End file.
